Deux ans
by Emynim
Summary: Emy et Nim, deux sœurs, partent boire un verre pour fêter leurs deux ans de colocation. Malheureusement, elles rencontrent une personne assez spéciale qui va leur faire vivre de nombreuses aventures ! Nim (OC) x Maître Panda, Emy (OC) x Prof, Matoine. Mélange de plusieurs types : fluff triste, humour, fluff (tout simplement x)), suggestion de lemons et quelques chapitres en songfic
1. La vie est une pute

Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction et de prendre le temps de nous lire =^^=

Cette fanfiction a été écrite par deux personnes : Emy518 et Racoonims . Le personnage de Emy est la proprieté de Emy518 et Nim appartient à Racoonims ^^

Mathieu Sommet s'appartient à lui-même et ses personnalités lui appartiennent ^^

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en même temps, ce qui déclencha un fou rire . Elles avaient bu quelques verres, fêtant leurs deux ans de colocation, et rentraient chez elles, legèrement émechées .

\- Deux ans ... soupira l'ainée . Tu te rends compte ? On a passé deux ans dans le même appartement sans essayer de s'entre-tuer .

La plus jeune se mit à rire . Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le petit mur en briques de la ruelle et regarda l'heure . 1 heure du matin . Il faisait nuit et elles peinaient un peu à se repèrer, les rues se ressemblant toutes .

\- On a beaucoup trop bu, Emy ...

La dénommée Emy se tourna vers sa petite soeur qui grimaçait . Cette dernière songeait déjà à la gueule de bois horrible qu'elle devrait affronter le lendemain matin, étant obligée de se lever tôt à cause de ses études de lettres classiques . Elle adorait ce cours . Vraiment . Elle souhaitait enseigner à son tour, en tant que professeure de français . Elle adorait les enfants, leur innocence lui plaisant beaucoup . Quand à sa soeur, elle travaillait dans une petite entreprise de mangas, ce qui leur convenait amplement financièrement . La plus jeune travaillait comme baby-sitter pour se faire un peu d'argent pour ses dépenses personnelles .

\- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui ne tiens pas l'alcool, Nim !

La plus jeune se retourna, et lui tira la langue d'un air provocateur, avant de foncer droit sur un passant . Elle se répandit en excuses, terriblement gênée par sa maladresse, faisant mourir de rire l'ainée .

\- Tu as bu, gamine ?

Emy se rapprocha de Nim, étonnée par le ton prit par l'homme . Ce dernier était habillé tout de noir et arborait des lunettes de soleil noires . Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, jouant avec son percing tandis que Nim lui répondait d'un ton peu assuré :

\- Oui, un peu ...

Il se mit à rire et les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent . Il avait posé sa main sur le bras de l'ainée et se rapprocha des soeurs .

\- Vous êtes des putes ?

\- Non !

Emy avait presque crié ses mots, faisant sursauter Nim qui fusilla l'homme du regard . Il lui semblait dangereux, et elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas bu lui aussi . L'ainée se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour montrer au criminel qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire .

\- Vous me plaisez . Vous allez devoir me suivre .

\- Non !

Cette fois, c'était la plus jeune qui avait crié . Le sourire du pervers disparu et il fronça les sourcils en hissant la plus grande sur son épaule . Il tira la plus jeune par le poignet et les traina dans la rue .

\- Lachez-moi ! Lachez-moi !

Le Patron s'arrêta net, agacé par les supplications de ses victimes . Elles allaient finir par attirer le regard sur eux avec leurs conneries ! Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait ... Il se mit à leur crier dessus, déclenchant leurs pleurs :

\- Ecoutez, vous crierez dans mon lit ! Pas ailleurs ! Maintenant fermez-là, ou la nuit va être horrible et atrocement longue !

Un silence s'abbatit dans la ruelle, coupé par les sanglots de la plus jeune et les menaces de l'ainée . Elles étaient terrifiées par le comportement du criminel, qui adorait voir ses victimes sangloter . Il entra dans un appartement et ouvrit une porte, les posant dans une pièce sans ménagement .

\- Si vous faites le moindre bruit, je vous tue . Et croyez-moi, je n'en serais pas à mon coup d'essai !

\- S'il vous plait ...

L'une des deux filles venait de le contredire . Il ne savait pas laquelle avait osé lui faire cet affront, mais il s'en foutait . Il s'était lassé des prostituées de son bordel et du Geek . Les deux allaient payer ... Il sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait leur faire endurer et les prit par le bras, les entrainant vers sa chambre . Il entreprit de leur menoter les mains, empêchant ainsi les filles de se défendre . Il fut stoppé par deux hommes qui se tenaient debout, près de la porte de son espace vital en croisant les bras d'un air decidé .

\- Dégagez les mecs ...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FIN

Emy : T'es sérieuse ?

Racoonims : Hm ?

Nim : On en est qu'au premier chapitre et vous nous torturez déjà !

Racoonims : Ah non, mais vous n'allez pas recommencer à nous donner des ordres quand même ?

Nim : ...

Emy : ...

Racoonims : Bon, à la prochaine cher lecteur ! (ne fais pas attention à ces deux là, elles ont mauvais caractère )


	2. Je dédouble et déchire mon esprit

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre 2 de _Deux Ans_ ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, tous les chapitres ont été pré-écris, pour que nous puissions garder un rythme régulier de deux chapitres par semaines (l'un le mercredi, l'autre le samedi) On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

« Dégagez les mecs... »

L'un des deux garçon était habillé d'un kigurumi de Panda. L'autre avait des lunettes, une blouse blanche et un nœud papillon noir et blanc. Le Panda demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire avec ces filles ?

-M'amuser, gamin... Ria-t-il.

-Et elles sont consentantes ?

-Non ! Dirent-elles en chœur. »

Le Patron sortit un pistolet, et assomma l'aînée avec le manche.

« EMY ! Cria sa petite sœur. »

Dès qu'elle prononça son nom, le criminel pointa son arme sur sa tempe. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, regardant le scientifique et l'ursidé avec des yeux suppliants. Elle avait un regard terrorisé, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle leur suppliait de l'aider. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière eux :

« Je peux savoir ce que t'es en train de foutre, Patron ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête, et vit Mathieu. Maître Panda profita de cette inattention pour lui prendre son arme. Le Patron s'adressa alors au Panda :

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'en avais qu'un seul, gamin ? »

A ces mots, il en sortit un deuxième, identique, qu'il pointa cette fois sur le Prof. Il dit au Panda :

« Si tu baisses pas ton arme, je shoote ton pote, capiche ? »

Il obéit, et le Patron repointa son arme sur la plus jeune des sœurs.

Mathieu dit alors :

« -Patron, baisse ton arme !

-En que honneur ? Rit-il.

-Celui de ne pas tuer et torturer deux innocentes ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu ne le fais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celui-ci grimaça et baissa son arme, allant dans sa chambre seul.

L'homme au kigurumi et celui à la blouse se précipitèrent vers les jeunes filles. Le Panda se chargea se détacher les mains de Nim, le Prof allant s'occuper d'Emy.

Lorsque l'ursidé fini de détacher les poignets de la jeune fille, il plongea dans son regard : deux grands yeux d'un bleu magnifique, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer. Il fut sortit de sa bulle quand elle prononça un petit « Merci » assez timide.

Quant au Prof, son regard s'était porté sur Emy dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il détacha ses poignets et prit son pouls : son cœur battait toujours, le Patron l'avait seulement assommée.

Nim se retourna et demanda alors au Prof :

« -Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Elle aura sans doute mal à la tête ou un petit hématome à son réveil, mais elle va bien.

-Vous devriez dormir, avec toutes ces émotions. »

Les deux garçons ammenèrent les sœurs dans la chambre d'amis, donnant une clef à Nim.

 _-Le lendemain-_

Lorsqu'Emy se réveilla, elle fut d'abord prise d'un mal de crâne atroce, puis remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre habituelle. Elle mit ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans un petit lit d'une place, et à sa gauche, sa sœur dormait toujours dans un lit identique. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet, tandis que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, précisant qu'il n'était pas le Patron. Emy se souvint alors de toute la journée d'hier :

Le bar, Nim qui rentre par inadvertance dans le Patron, l'aide des deux garçons, puis le noir.

Elle se leva difficilement, et alla ouvrir : ce n'était en effet pas le Patron, mais l'homme à blouse -dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom- qui les avaient aidées hier soir. Elle le laissa entrer. Elle ne remarqua qu'après qu'il avait prit des aspirines et de l'eau pour les jeunes filles. Elle demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir ?

-Nous avons entendu des cris avec Maître Panda -c'est le nom du jeune homme qui était présent avec moi hier- . Nous nous sommes doutés que c'était à cause du Patron, alors nous avons fait barrière à ces actes. Il ne vous a quasiment rien fait : il t'as assommée, et il a pointé une arme sur ta sœur. Rien de bien méchant comparé à ce qu'il a déjà fait.

-Rien de bien méchant ?! On a faillit mourir !

-Estimez-vous heureuse, il a déjà fait bien pire, dit-il en lui tendant une aspirine et la bouteilles d'eau.

-Au fait, dit-elle après avoir avalé le médicament, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je suis le Prof.

-Prof ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très commun. Je suis Emy, et ma petite sœur s'appelle Nim. Merci pour l'aspirine, au fait. Et merci de nous avoir sauvées. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées, tu n'es pas un héros non plus... (Tsundere :3) »

Il ne répondit pas, et la regarda quelques instants. Puis il demanda :

« -Comment vous êtes vous retrouvées face au Patron ?

-C'est une assez longue histoire : Nous sommes allées dans un bar pour fêter nos 2 ans de colocation, et... Nous avions un peu bu. Elle rougit et reprit : Sur le chemin du retour, Nim est rentrée dans un passant sans faire exprès. Ce passant était le Patron, et il nous a amenées de force ici. Puis il nous a attaché les mains, et il voulait nous emmener dans sa chambre, quand vous êtes arrivés... Elle rêvassait et avait sourit au cours de ses mots. Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprit. Elle continua : Ensuite, il a sorti son arme, j'ai ressentit une vive douleur à la tête, puis le noir...

-Il t'a assomée... Quel enfoiré... »

Emy leva un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'elle pensait ou bien... ? Le Prof remarqua ce qu'il venait de dire et précisa :

« Quel enfoiré d'avoir assommé une jeune fille innocente, je voulais dire. »

Au même moment, Nim avait ouvert les yeux et regardait le scientifique et sa sœur en train de discuter. Emy se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle lui demanda :

« -Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal à la tête, répondit la plus jeune. »

Emy regarda le Prof et il lui donna une aspirine ainsi que la bouteille d'eau. La plus grande donna le tout à sa petite sœur qui la remercia et prit le médicament. Puis elle se rendit compte d'une chose :

« -Mon collier... J'ai perdu mon collier !

-Ton collier avec le croissant de lune ? Demanda Emy.

-Oui, je ne l'ai plus ! J'ai dû le perdre durant l'attaque du Patron... »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce deuxième chapitre est à présent fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! :D**

 **PS : L'auteur de ce chapitre est Emy518 ! :p**


	3. Barre-toi de cet enfer

_Hey ! Ici Racoonims ! Je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

\- Calme-toi, on va le retrouver !

L'ainée fusilla le Prof du regard . Sa soeur ne se calmerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son précieux pendentif, et ça, Emy le savait bien .

\- Non, j'y tiens vraiment !

\- Ce n'est qu'un collier, voyons .

Le jeune homme souhaitait rassurer la jeune fille, mais ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté étant donné que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes .

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ...

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point elle y tenait ... soupira l'ainée .

\- Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

Nim hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à le remercier de sa proposition, mais fut coupée par sa soeur qui répondit au scientifique :

\- Pas si l'autre taré est là .

\- Je ... Je crois qu'il est là .

La plus âgée des deux soeurs expliqua au Prof qu'elles ne sortiraient pas de la chambre tant qu'elles ne seraient pas sûres que le criminel ne les approcherait pas . Comprenant leur réaction, le jeune homme prit congé et les laissa se calmer, les filles étant encore chamboulées à cause de l'incident de la veille .

Nim attrapa son téléphone et soupira en regardant l'heure . Il était presque 14 heures . Elle trembla en repensant à la violence dont le Patron avait fait preuve . Emy, quand à elle, s'en voulait . Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la cadette . La plus âgée nettoya ses lunettes et un silence s'abbatit dans la chambre .

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte, ce qui les fit sursauter . Emy partit ouvrir et laissa entrer Maitre Panda, qui tenait un objet bien précis dans ses mains .

\- Mon collier ! s'exclama Nim qui laissa le Panda lui accrocher au cou, soulagée .

La présence du pendentif la rassurait vraiment . Elle caressa du pouce la demie-lune, faisant sourire l'ursidé . Emy était heureuse que sa cadette aie retrouvé son collier, sachant que l'objet l'apaiserait vraiment, et s'adressa au Panda :

\- Le taré est parti ?

L'homme en kigurumi fit un petit "non" de la tête, et observa les soeurs de plus près . Elles avaient l'air furieuse et apeurée pour la plus grande, et terrifiée pour la plus jeune . Il soupira et tenta de rassurer les deux jeunes filles .

\- Il ne tentera plus rien, vous savez . Mathieu lui a formellement interdit de vous blesser, psychologiquement ou physiquement . Je suis sûr que ce psychopathe obéira pour un petit moment .

\- Mais il faut l'enfermer, ce type !

Emy s'était mise à faire les cent pas sur le parquet de la chambre, furieuse . La plus jeune, quand à elle, fixait la porte sans rien dire .

\- On ne peut pas, il est ... Comment dire ? Il est une partie de Mathieu ...

\- Comment ça ?

L'ainée avait presque crié, faisant sursauter l'ursidé et Nim . Elle croisa les bras et se mordit les lèvres pour se calmer .

\- Résumons . On se fait agresser par votre frère, qui est complètement taré . Il veut nous violer (Nim frémit à ces mots ), et nous faire je ne sais quoi, et votre seule réaction c'est "Non, mais Mathieu lui a dit que ce qu'il a fait était mal, il va pas recommencer " ? Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi ? Il va recommencer, c'est sûr !

\- ...

\- Je sais que c'est ton frère, mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien . Forcez-le à arrêter ...

Nim avait parlé d'une voix timide, devenant toute rouge au fur et à mesure de sa phrase . Son ainée attrapa son sac à main, dont le contenu était resté fort heureusement intact, et annonça :

\- On part . Et s'il nous suit, j'appelle la police .

\- Je ...

Elles sortirent de la chambre, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement . Le scientifique et l'ursidé étaient à leur suite . Elles se retournèrent et le scientifique prit la parole :

\- Vous ne devriez pas sortir maintenant .

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Emy avec le ton le plus provocant qu'elle possédait .

\- Il va vouloir se venger .

\- Dans quoi on s'est foutues, Emy ?

La plus jeune était terrifiée . Si seulement elle n'avait pas percuté le criminel ... Elle s'en voulait vraiment, toute cette histoire aurait pu être évitée si elle n'était pas aussi maladroite . Elle tripota machinalement son pendentif pour se donner du courage, au bord des larmes .

\- Je ...

Emy n'avait aucune explication à donner . Elle avait tout aussi peur que Nim, mais tentait de le cacher pour ne pas inquièter sa petite soeur encore plus . L'ursidé, voyant que la plus jeune n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer, décida de calmer les esprits .

\- J'ai dit au Patron que vous étiez déjà rentrées chez vous, il ne pensera donc pas à vous chercher ici .

\- Nous chercher ?

\- Pour prendre sa revanche, expliqua le scientifique qui posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emy, qui commençait à bouillonner de rage .

Ce geste sembla calmer la jeune fille qui se contenta de fusiller la porte du regard .

\- Ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, soupira le Panda, c'est que le Patron est dingue . Il adore le challenge, et vous venez de lui en offrir un sur un plateau d'argent . Il veut ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir, et Mathieu lui a interdit de vous blesser . Il voudra jouer un peu .

\- Vous devriez retourner dans vos chambres .

\- ...

Nim se tourna vers sa soeur, en pleine reflexion . Emy soupira et s'adressa aux garçons :

\- C'est d'accord, on reste .

* * *

 _Que va t'-il se passer ensuite ? Eric Cartam va arriver sur un poney violet ? (SPOILER ALERT : Non !) . Bref, je vous retrouve samedi prochain et le prochain chapitre arrive normalement mercredi =^^=_


	4. Merci Raptor Jésus !

**Hellooo ! Aujourd'hui, je te retrouve pour le chapitre 4 de _Deux Ans_ ! En espérant -comme d'habitude- qu'il te plaira ! On se retrouve en bas !** **:p**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe-_

« C'est d'accord, on reste. »

A ces mots, les deux garçons eurent un grand sourire. Les deux filles retournèrent dans leur chambre, accompagnées par les frères. Emy réfléchissait : Qu'allaient-elles faire ? Quand est-ce qu'elles allaient sortir ? Et surtout, Pourquoi étaient-elles tombées sur ce psychopathe ?! Elle en avait assez... La colère montait encore plus, elle allait bientôt craquer... C'est alors que le Prof demanda quelque chose, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase :

« -Ça va ?

-Non, ça ne va pas ! J'en ait assez de tout ça ! On aurait jamais dû aller dans ce foutu bar, on aurait jamais dû faire tout ça !

-Calme-toi-

-''Calme-toi'', ''calme-toi'', c'est tout ce que vous savez dire ?! Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer, je veux rentrer chez moi ! Tout allait bien dans nos vies jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur ce pervers ! Et vous, tous ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est ''calme-toi'' ?! »

Emy arrêta alors de parler, voyant que les trois personnes présentent avec elle avaient un visage triste. Le Prof alla s'asseoir plus loin, sur la chaise du bureau de la chambre. C'est alors que Nim renifla. Emy comprit tout de suite qu'elle était allée trop loin, et s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui commençait à pleurer. Pour la réconforter, elle lui fit un câlin, s'excusant à plusieurs reprises. Maître Panda les regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'attendrissement. Il les trouvait adorable -surtout Nim :3- et était triste de la voir pleurer. Il prit alors la main de la plus jeune.

Les sœurs le regardaient, surprises, et Emy lâcha sa sœur, laissant le Panda mettre ses deux mains dans les siennes. Il lui dit alors d'une voix très douce :

« -Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas... Plus jamais il ne vous attaquera, on vous protègera.

-Merci, Maître, répondit-elle d'une faible voix. »

Elle ne pleurait plus, et le chanteur essuyait ses quelques larmes avec son doigt. Maintenant, elle souriait.

Pendant ce temps, Emy s'était rapprochée du Prof tellement silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, et il se retourna. Emy souriait, un sourire triste, mais c'était mieux que des larmes. Il se leva, et prit une des mains d'Emy dans la sienne. Celle-ci était assez surprise par ce geste, et hésitait à lâcher sa main. Lorsqu'il prit sa deuxième main dans la sienne, elle renonça à les lâchées. Il accorda à l'aînée un grand sourire, le plus sincère qu'il pouvait faire. Elle lui rendit, mais lâcha ses mains d'un coup, croisant ses bras et disant :

« Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'aimais bien, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre !... »

Le Prof acquiesça légèrement, et essaya de garder un sourire crédible. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, il était triste. Savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance le rendait triste, mais il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence : elle ne voulait pas de lui, tant pis pour lui...

Lorsque le scientifique et l'aînée se retournèrent, ils virent Nim à moitié en train de dormir dans les bras de Maître Panda, qui avait posé sa tête sur la sienne, les yeux fermés.

 _-Plus tard...-_

Le Patron était partit en ville chercher les deux demoiselles, coyant qu'elles étaient sorties. Elles avaient enfin pu sortir de la chambre, rencontrant de nouvelles personnes : en fait, le Prof et Maître Panda avaient d'autres frères et sœur : le Geek, un jeune adolescent très timide, le Hippie, un jeune homme jardinier **-*tousse*** même si c'est pas toujours légal ***tousse*** -, et la Fille, une blonde fan de shopping et de maquillage .

La Fille était assez jalouse des sœurs : elle n'était plus la seule fille de la maison, et toute l'attention du scientifique et du panda n'était plus pour elle.

Emy avait essayé de discuter avec elle, sans grand succès : la blonde refusait de trop leur parler, emplie de jalousie.

Ils étaient tous les 5 dans le salon, quand un garçon descendit : c'était le Hippie, qui venait s'installer avec eux.

Il regarda dans le vide, et dit simplement :

« -Les Illuminatis vont envahir le monde, gros !

-Et quels sont tes arguments, à ce propos ? Répondit Emy.

-Ils sont partout, grosse ! Ils nous espionnent, ils en apprennent sur nous pour mieux nous tuer !

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils veuillent nous tuer. J'ai fait ma propre théorie à ce sujet : Ils veulent contrôler le monde et réduire les êtres humains en esclavage avec l'aide des Reptiliens !

-Les Reptiliens font partis du complot ?! S'étonna le Hippie. »

Et ils continuèrent de discuter de complots, d'Illuminatis et de Reptiliens pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sous les yeux amusés du Prof, du Panda et de Nim. Mais la Fille, elle, était toujours jalouse et préféra partir dans sa chambre.

 **Et vwala ! Ce chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il t'as plu ! On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 6, le numéro 5 arrive normalement samedi**!

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	5. Le Hippie défoncé

**Bonjour ! Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 5 de la fanfic' ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

\- ... Et c'est comme ça que les Illuminatis vont envahir le monde !

Emy finit son explication sous les éclats de rire du petit groupe . Elle venait de passer une dizaine de minutes à lui expliquer toutes les théories du complot possibles et imaginables .

\- On s'amuse bien, sans moi, à ce que je vois .

Ils sursautèrent tous avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers le Patron qui tirait sur sa cigarette d'un air furieux . Le sang d'Emy ne fit qu'un tour et Nim compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête pour ne pas fondre en larmes .

\- Arrête, Patron !

Le Panda en avait marre . Le criminel terrifiait tout le monde et il refusa de se laisser marcher dessus . Emy croisa les bras, menaçante, et le Prof réajusta ses lunettes . Le Patron s'approcha du groupe, soufflant sa fumée sur les membres les plus proches de lui, c'est à dire Emy et le Panda .

\- Tu vas faire quoi, boule de poils ? Je fais ce que je veux, vous avez tous peur de moi .

Il saisit le Panda par la gorge et le souleva sans aucune peine . Emy lui donna un coup dans le genou, et il lâcha l'ursidé par surprise . Il saisit la jeune fille par les cheveux et la tira au sol . Nim se jeta sur le Patron pour lui faire lâcher prise et il lui tordit le poignet, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres . Le Prof se précipita vers la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever et elle se laissa porter avec un petit gémissement de douleur . Le criminel giffla la plus jeune sans ménagement, déclenchant la fureur de l'ursidé qui se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes sorties .

\- Mais arrêtez bordel !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Mathieu qui venait de crier ces mots, contemplant le pauvre spectacle qu'ils offraient . Le Patron avait une énorme griffure sur l'avant-bras . Le Prof avait les lunettes de travers et soutenait une Emy qui s'était cogné la tête à nouveau, ce qui fit pousser une exclamation apeurée à Nim qui se tenait l'avant-bras en grimaçant et qui avait la joue droite rougie . Le Panda, quand à lui, était rouge au niveau du cou et saignait de la lèvre .

Il vérifia si Emy allait "bien" après cette confrontation et se tourna, furieux, vers le reste du groupe .

\- Qui a commencé ?

Emy, Nim, le Panda et le Prof pointèrent le Patron du doigt, ce dernier pointant le Hippie d'un air provocateur . Le Youtubeur soupira et s'adressa au Patron :

\- Je veux te parler en privé . Les autres, dégagez .

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la pièce, s'enfermant dans la chambre des filles . Emy s'effondra sur son lit, une main sur la tête, et Nim se massa le poignet, restant debout en fixant la porte . Le Prof s'assit aux côtés d'Emy en lui posant différentes questions sur son état de santé pour savoir si elle avait un traumatisme crânien . Le Panda invita doucement la plus jeune à s'asseoir sur son lit . Il restèrent silencieux, n'osant pas vraiment parler de l'incident .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, leur assurant qu'il n'était pas le Patron . Le Panda alla ouvrir, laissant entrer un Mathieu en colère .

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Le Patron a commencé à faire mal au Panda, ce qui a provoqué un coup de pied dans son genou de la part d'Emy . Sauf que Nim a été la défendre . Il lui a tordu le poignet, ce qui a déplu au Panda qui a griffé le Patron .

Le scientifique finit son explication d'une traite, et prit une profonde inspiration à la fin de son monologue .

\- Pardon, Mathieu ...

Ils se tournèrent vers Nim, qui regardait le schizophrène avec culpabilité . Mathieu se radoucit un peu et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau .

\- Je ne vous en veux pas à vous, j'aimerais juste que le Patron se calme et que vous arrêtiez de le chercher ...

\- Mais on a rien fait pour le provoquer !

\- Emy dit vrai, la défendit le Prof . C'est lui qui s'en est prit à Maître Panda .

Le Youtubeur hocha la tête, compréhensif .

\- Tu as parlé au Patron ?

\- Oui, Panda . Il m'a promit de s'arrêter, mais ... 'Fin vous le connaissez . Il s'est emporté . Faites profil bas pendant quelques temps, si vous voulez mon avis . Il va bien se lasser au bout d'un moment .

\- Il n'arrêtera pas, hein ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Emy qui fusillait un coin de la pièce du regard . Nim se serra un peu plus près de Maître Panda qui sentit sa peur . Le Prof tapota l'épaule d'Emy d'un geste maladroit . Mathieu soupira et déclara :

\- Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas . Je suis désolé, je dois aller rassurer le Geek, il est terrifié .

Il sortit de la pièce, et Nim se précipita pour fermer la porte à clé . Elle repartit s'asseoir et Emy prit la parole :

\- On ne pourra pas rentrer chez nous, non ?

Les deux hommes firent "non" de la tête, et ils entendirent Nim jurer silencieusement, se retournant vers elle .

\- J'ai loupé mes cours de la journée .

\- On appelera demain .

L'aînée porta une main à son crâne, où s'étalait déjà un bel hématome . Le Prof grimaça à sa vue et se leva d'un bond, déverrouillant la porte .

\- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir t'examiner . L'hématome me semble suspect, et j'ai peur que tu te sois fait un traumatisme crânien .

Il l'entraina hors de la pièce, et le Panda se leva .

\- Tu devrais y aller aussi pour lui montrer ton poignet .

Nim hocha silencieusement la tête, toute tremblante, et il l'accompagna hors de la pièce . Elle avait les traits tirés et les cheveux en bataille . Il la mena au laboratoire où se trouvaient déjà sa soeur et le Prof .

\- ... Normalement, ça devrait aller .

Le scientifique tendit un tube de pommade à la plus âgée des deux soeurs avec un sourire rassurant avant de s'intéresser à sa cadette .

\- Tu viens pour ton poignet ?

Il lui tâta rapidement avant de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait toujours bouger le bras .

\- Une petite foulure, ce n'est rien . Il n'y a pas de blessures graves .

Ils hochèrent la tête et les garçons proposèrent aux filles de leur apporter de quoi manger .

\- Je n'ai pas faim .

\- Moi non plus, en fait ...

\- Vous êtes fatiguées, non ? Il est près de 21 heures, mais étant donné les évenements de la journée ...

Nim, qui étouffait un baillement, rougit et accepta la proposition avec joie . Ils les laissèrent seules et les filles s'habillèrent avec les vêtements apportés plus tôt par le Geek . Deux t-shirts un peu trop grands pour elles . La plus jeune se glissa avec délice dans ses draps et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisée par les évènements de la journée, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'aînée qui se tourna et retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil .

* * *

 **Je vous retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 7, et le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi si tout se passe bien !**

 **Racoonims**


	6. Je sors parfois la nuit

**Heeeey ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le 6ème chapitre de _Deux Ans_ ! Attention, FLUFF IS COMMING ! x) Enfin bref, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :D Rendez-vous en bas :p**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes-_

* * *

La plus jeune se glissa avec délice dans ses draps et s'endormit immédiatement, épuisée par les événements de la journée, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'aînée qui se tourna et retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Elle attendit plusieurs heures dans la même position, mais elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Elle changea de position, et réessaya, sans succès.

« Encore une foutu insomnie... Pensa-t-elle. »

Elle décida de se lever pour aller boire de l'eau.

Ne sachant pas où était la salle de bain, elle préféra aller dans la cuisine, dont elle connaissait l'emplacement. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise d'y trouver le Prof en train de lire un... Livre de cuisine ? Dès que le scientifique vit la jeune fille, il ferma le livre et le mit derrière son dos, disant d'une voix peu assurée :

« -E-Emy... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

-Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

-Eh bien... Hum... Je...

-Je t'ai vu en train de lire ce livre de cuisine, Prof.

-Bon, d'accord... J'étais en train de me renseigner sur une recette, car même si je possède la Science Infuse, je suis loin d'être doué en cuisine... Avoua-t-il. »

La brune rit, et demanda :

« -La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça la nuit ? Pourquoi pas le jour ?

-Parce que la nuit, la maison est tranquille, et il est très rare que qui que ce soit ne vienne dans la cuisine, alors j'y viens régulièrement. Et toi, alors, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

-Je fais encore une insomnie...

-Si tu veux, j'ai des somnif-

-Surtout pas ! Même un somnifère très léger me fait dormir pendant 20 heures -crois moi, j'ai déjà testé-. Non, j'ai juste envie de boire un verre d'eau et de discuter.

-Pourquoi pas discuter tous les deux ?

-De quoi... ?

-Ce dont tu as envie. »

Elle accepta, et se prit un verre d'eau. Ils s'asseyèrent l'un en face de l'autre à la petite table de la cuisine, et Emy commença a parler de son enfance :

« Depuis toute petite, je suis très créative. J'imaginais et je dessinais des histoires pour Nim. Tout allait bien dans nos vies, jusqu'à la grande section : on m'a diagnostiquée comme étant une enfant précoce, j'ai donc sauté mon CP. C'est là que tout à commencé : le harcèlement, les insultes, les coups... Tout ça parce que j'étais plus jeune et plus petite. À 6 ans, j'étais en CE2, alors que certains avaient 7, et parfois même 8 ans. Enfin bref... Le harcèlement a continué jusqu'à mon CM1, et en CM1, j'ai... »

Emy baissa la tête, et une larme tomba sur sa jambe. Le Prof se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Il dit alors :

« -Eh... Ça va... ? Emy ?

-J'ai fait une tentative de suicide. »

Ces mots étaient sortis d'une traite. Le Prof était bouche-bée, et n'arriva pas à articuler une seule réponse. Emy reprit :

« -À cause de ça, mes parents m'ont faite suivre par un psychologue et m'ont changée d'établissement. Nim, étant encore très jeune à l'époque, n'avait pas comprit ce geste et tomba dans l'anorexie. J'ai rencontré une fille formidable -Héloïse- qui est restée ma meilleure amie jusqu'en 3ème. Ensuite, elle a déménagé dans un autre pays. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle est devenue, mais je me souviendrais d'elle toute ma vie. J'ai eu mon brevet avec mention bien. Au lycée, j'étais la fille bizarre qui étais toujours seule dans son coin, en train de gribouiller des personnages de manga et d'écouter des chansons en japonais. J'ai eu mon bac L avec mention bien encore une fois, puis j'ai fait une année sabbatique au Japon. J'y ai prit de nombreux cours de dessins, et à mon retour en France, j'ai été embauchée comme dessinatrice dans une petite entreprise productrice de mangas de tous types.

-W-oah... »

C'est le seul mot que le Prof arriva à articuler. Emy bailla et posa machinalement sa tête sur l'épaule du scientifique. Il passa son bras derrière ses épaules, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son acte, elle se redressa très vite, ayant comme simple excuse :

« C-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, c'est un réflexe ! Je commence à être fatiguée... »

Le Prof sourit : pour une fois, elle n'était pas très crédible. Elle le comprit tout de suite et renchérit :

« -Ne t'imagines rien, idiot ! Je n'apprécie en aucun cas poser ma tête sur ton épaule, c'est juste un réflexe quand je suis fatiguée... Peu importe à quel point il est confortable ou quoi que se soit... » Elle avait rougit à ces mots. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte et qu'elle vit le sourire du Prof s'élargir, elle continua : « Il n'est même pas confortable, d'ailleurs !

-Tu devrais aller dormir, il est très tard.

-Non, je veux continuer de discuter avec toi... Enfin- Euh... Je veux continuer de parler, je ne suis pas assez fatiguée pour l'instant ! »

Le scientifique rit légèrement, et Emy le traita d'idiot. Ce n'était pas méchant, bien sûr. Il répondit :

« Je pense que tu es assez fatiguée comme ça, Emy. »

Elle ne répondit pas et le fusilla du regard. Elle n'aimait pas être contredite. Le scientifique dit alors :

« -Les êtres humains ont tendance à avouer des choses qu'ils n'avouraient pas en temps normal lorsqu'ils sont fatigués... Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer à me parler ?

-Bon, tu as peut-être raison... Je vais aller dormir.

-Je peux te raccompagner ? Au cas où tu croiserais le Patron, pour te défendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me défendre, Prof, dit-elle sur un ton confiant.

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu le recroiseras...

-Ne joue pas au malin avec moi, idiot ! »

Et elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un Prof amusé seul. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère, reprit son livre et partit dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'Emy entra dans la cette dernière, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était profondément endormie. Elle a trouvé mieux qu'un somnifère.

- _Environ une heure plus tard...-_

Nim se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante et apeurée : elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Comme à son habitude, elle essaya de réveiller sa grande sœur, en vain. Elle pleura, et décida de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de la maison, à la recherche de la seule personne qu'elle pensait capable de la consolée : Maître Panda.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et alluma la lumière du couloir. Au début, elle était aveuglée, mais ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement. Elle marcha prudemment, regardant chaque portes. Heureusement pour elle, les noms des différentes personnes y dormant étaient inscrits dessus. Elle vit celle de la Fille, du Hippie en passant par celle du Geek, pour enfin trouver celle de Maître Panda. Elle ouvra la porte tout doucement -elle n'était visiblement pas fermée à clés-. Elle entra dans la pièce : elle était dans un noir complet, mais la lumière du couloir l'éclairait légèrement, assez pour trouver la table de nuit et allumer la lampe qui était dessus. Elle alla fermer la porte, et retourna près du lit.

Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule du panda jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ? Demanda-t-il les yeux fermés d'une faible voix. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut la jeune fille :

« -Oh, Nim, c'est toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je... J'ai fait un... Un cauchemar, répondit-elle, sanglotante. »

L'ursidé s'assit sur son lit, invitant la jeune fille à faire de même. Il demanda alors :

« -Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar... ?

-V-vous étiez... À l'asile, et... Vous étiez tous... M-morts... »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et le Panda la prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux pour la calmée. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de pleurer, elle remercia le Panda, et lui fit un petit bisou sur sa joue. Puis elle demanda :

« -Est-ce que je... Euh... Pourrais d-dormir avec toi... ?

-Si ça peut t'aider à te rendormir, bien sûr. »

Le Panda souria, et ajouta un oreiller à son lit. La plus jeune s'y glissa, suivie du chanteur. Elle se colla à lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait retourner dans ses bras. L'ursidé comprit, et lui refit un câlin. Très vite, la jeune fille s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres. Le Maître se permit d'embrasser son front, et éteignit la lampe de chevet, sombrant lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Et vwala, ce chapitre est finiii ! :D N'hésite pas à dire ce que tu en as pensé en review ^^ A mercredi (le prochain chacha arrive samedi ^^)**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	7. Mais tu vas crever, saloperie ?

Hey tout le monde ! Ici Racoonims ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Emy se réveilla brusquement, cherchant ses lunettes à tatons . Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable . Il n'était que 7h30 ... Elle regarda le lit de sa soeur et fronça les sourcils . Elle n'était pas dans son lit, et n'était pas vraiment une lève-tôt ... Prise d'une mauvaise intuition, elle se rua dans la cuisine pour demander s'ils avaient vu sa soeur . Elle était persuadée que le Patron lui avait fait du mal .

Le Geek lui raconta qu'il avait entendu des sanglots pendant la nuit, puis des bruits dans la chambre de Maître Panda . Elle franchit le couloir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa petite sœur était en sûreté dans le lit de l'ursidé . Elle fronça les sourcils . Que faisait sa sœur dans le lit de leur ami ? Elle resta un moment là, à les regarder . Le Panda bougea un peu dans son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux . Il croisa le regard de la brune et se sentit obligé de se justifier .

\- Elle avait fait un cauchemar, on a rien fait, je l'ai juste rassurée !

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant l'air paniqué du Panda .

\- Elle est majeure, elle fait ce qu'elle veut . Elle a fait quoi comme cauchemar ?

\- Elle a rêvé d'un asile et de notre mort . Elle était en pleurs ...

\- Oui, elle en fait souvent . Des cauchemars, je veux dire .

La cadette remua légèrement et se réveilla . Elle frotta ses yeux de ses poings et sursauta en croisant le regard de sa soeur .

\- On a rien fait ! J'ai juste fait un cauchemar et je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller !

Elle était rouge de honte, ce qui fit rire sa sœur . Elle rabattit la couverture et s'assit sur le bord du lit, encore à moitié endormie .

\- On va déjeuner ?

La plus jeune secoua la tête et l'ursidé s'empressa de la rassurée :

\- Le Patron ne se lève pas avant midi, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire !

\- D'accord, alors .

Le trio entra dans le salon, Nim faisant la bise au Geek, et Emy préparant du pain grillé . Le Panda se fit chauffer de l'eau et s'assit, la tête sur la table, extenué .

\- Tu bois quoi le matin, PandiPanda ?

Le Panda ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le surnom ridicule lui ayant été attribué par la jeune fille . Son aînée leva gentiment les yeux au ciel, décrétant au Panda :

\- Habitue-toi à ses surnoms, elle en donne à tout le monde !

\- C'est mignon comme surnom, non ?

Elle fit semblant de bouder, interrompue par l'arrivée du scientifique .

\- Je me demande ce que je vais faire pour le petit-déjeuner ... Tu as une idée, Prof ? Tu dois être siiiiii fort en cuisine !

\- Euh ...

Le Prof devint rouge de honte et Emy explosa de rire, laissant les deux autres perplexes . Elle tendit son café à Nim et se servit un chocolat chaud . Le Panda se servit de la tisane de bambou et le Prof prenait juste du lait chaud .

La jeune fille décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, se promettant de faire des allusions discrètes à la cuisine les jours suivants . Le Geek s'assit avec eux, lui demandant un chocolat chaud, et Emy le lui tendit . Ils étaient tous plus ou moins exténués et tentaient de se réveiller un minimum .

\- Pourquoi il y avait du bruit dans ta chambre Panda ? Et pourquoi Nim elle a dormit avec toi ?

Les concernés s'étouffèrent avec leurs boissons respectives tandis qu'Emy explosait de rire . Seul le Prof était perplexe, ne comprenant pas la situation .

\- Ce n'est rien, le Geek, ne t'en préoccupes pas ...

Nim tentait de calmer les questions intempestives du gamer pendant que sa sœur expliquait la situation au scientifique entre deux éclats de rires . Le Geek but sa boisson en deux gorgées et Nim lui essuya les traces de chocolat autour de sa bouche en souriant . Elle adorait le Geek même s'il avait le don de poser les questions les plus gênantes possibles . Le gamer reprit, en direction d'Emy cette fois :

\- Je t'ai entendue cette nuit d'ailleurs . Quand j'ai été aux toilettes, tu avais la tête posée sur l'épaule du Prof .

Ce fut au tour de l'aînée de rougir . Elle marmonna un semblant de réponse et ignora les regards inquisiteurs de sa cadette . Le Prof était tout aussi rouge qu'elle, si ce n'est plus . Le gamer repartit dans sa chambre, et la cuisine se fit silencieuse . Silence qui fut d'ailleurs rompu par Emy qui frappa dans ses mains .

\- Je déteste les blancs ! (Note de la concernée : soyez pas débile sivouplé, pas dans le sens raciste x))

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Et ne crois pas n'importe quoi, j'ai juste croisé le Prof en allant me chercher un verre d'eau et j'ai voulu le ...

Elle fit un clin d'œil au scientifique :

\- ... cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là à une heure pareille . Il avait juste une insomnie, pas la peine ...

Deuxième clin d'œil au Prof :

\- ... d'en faire un fromage !

Elle surprit le petit facepalm du scientifique et lui tira discrètement la langue . Sa petite sœur avait l'air de trouver l'explication acceptable car elle se tourna vers l'ursidé pour lui parler d'elle-ne-savait-quel dessin animé . Ils en avaient échappé belle ! Elle ignora le regard faussement noir du détenteur de la Science Infuse et termina son chocolat chaud .

Elle récupera les tasses des autres et se proposa pour faire la vaisselle . Les trois autres proposèrent de l'aider, mais sa sœur semblait avoir compris quelque chose, car elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ursidé et ils partirent dans leur coin, laissant le Prof et Emy ensembles . Elle maudissait sa petite sœur, mais l'adorait en même temps .

\- T'es tellement rouge qu'on pourrait faire cuire des oeufs sur ta tête !

\- Arrête tes blagues sur les aliments, ils vont comprendre .

Elle s'apprêta à refaire une blague mais le regard suppliant de son ami l'en dissuada . Elle se contenta donc de nettoyer les tasses en riant de l'air gêné du scientifique qui se chargea de les ranger . Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre son portable . Elle avait l'intention d'aller discrètement chercher des affaires à elles dans leur ancien appartement . Si elles devaient y rester un petit bout de temps, autant avoir des vêtements de leur taille leur appartenant, non ?

Elle mit son téléphone dans son sac et commença à franchir la porte d'entrée, mais fut bloquée par quelqu'un .

* * *

Je vous retrouve samedi, normalement, et le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi ! =^^= Passez une bonne semaine !


	8. Personne n'abandonne le Navire !

**Hellooo everyone ! Why am I speaking in english ? Actually, I don't know ! Ahem... Pardon. Bonjoouuur tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le chapitre numéro 8 bébé ! :D (oui ceci était une référence à "Quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? C'est la saison 4 bébé !", je te donne un cookie virtuel si tu as trouvé avant d'avoir lu le début de cette phrase beaucoup trop longue). Bonne lecture espèce de gens !**

* * *

Elle mit son téléphone dans son sac et commença à franchir la porte d'entrée, mais fut bloquée par quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le Patron, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Sur celui d'Emy, il y avait une expression de peur. Le criminel demanda alors :

« -Où est-ce que t'allais comme ça, gamine ?

-Juste faire un petit tour en ville, pourquoi ? Dit-elle de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pouvait.

-Oh, quel dommage, moi qui voulait m'amuser un peu... »

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, et la fit descendre sur sa taille. Emy eu un mouvement de recul, ce qui déplut énormément au Patron. Il attrapa sa gorge et dit :

« Tu veux vraiment essayer d'm'éviter, gamine ?! T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?! »

La jeune fille ne put pas répondre, et allait bientôt ne plus arriver à respirer. Une voix familière retentit alors derrière elle :

« -Lâche la immédiatement, Patron !

-En quel honneur, gamin ?

-Arrête avec cette phrase à la con et lâche la tout de suite !

-Pas deux fois, gamins !

-T'es sûr de ce choix ? Tu sais toujours autant ce qu'il t'attends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Patron lâcha finalement Emy, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Elle respira fortement, tandis que Mathieu -car c'était lui- ordonna au Patron de partir. Celui-ci le fit à contrecœur, et Mathieu alla voir la jeune fille :

« -Tu vas bien ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de te faire de mal ?

-Non, non, t'en fait pas... Je voulais partir me balader en ville, mais il était là, et je l'ai repoussé, alors ça ne lui a pas plu, et puis... Tu m'as sauvée, merci. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, un peu plus et je tombais dans les pommes... »

Mathieu repartit dans son coin, disant juste à Emy de faire attention à elle. Celle-ci ferma la porte derrière elle, et essaya de retrouver le chemin.

 _-Pendant ce temps, chez les Sommet-_

« Tu peux m'expliquer toutes les allusions d'Emy ? »

Maître Panda avait rendu visite au Prof, et lui posait tout un tas de questions sur lui et Emy. Le scientifique était très gêné, ce qui amusait beaucoup le Panda.

« -C-ce n'est rien, Maître, je te l'assures, ç-ça ne vaut pas la peine de poser toutes ces questions !

-Je vois bien que tu craques pour elle, Prof ! Je te connais, allez, dit moi tout ! »

Il ne répondit pas, et était écarlate. Maître Panda avait juste, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« -Allez, Prof ! Je vois dans tes yeux que tu l'aimes !

-Prooof... ?

-Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je l'aime bien...

-Prof... ?

-Bon, d'accord, je suis amoureux d'elle, voilà ! Mais pas un mot ni à Emy ni à Nim !

-Pas de soucis, on va garder le secret !

-J'espère... »

Il retourna en sautillant de joie dans la chambre, partant voir Nim -il n'allait pas lui dire, mais il devait bien s'avouer que la présence de la jeune fille lui était très agréable-.

 _-Plus tard-_

Emy rentra dans la maison discrètement, une petite valise contenant certains de ses vêtements, certains de sa sœur, et un peu de maquillage (paske c dé fille), puis partit dans sa chambre : personne. Elle ouvrit la valise, sortit chaque vêtements et les rangea dans l'armoire.

Elle sortit de la chambre et entendit des voix venant de la chambre du panda. Plutôt des chants, après une meilleure écoute. Elle s'approcha, colla même son oreille contre la porte, et fut très étonnée par les voix qu'elle reconnaissait : elle entendait Maître Panda et Nim en train de chanter l'Instant Panda ''Pleure Pas'', avec de la guitare dans le fond -sans doute Maître Panda qui jouait en même temps-.

À la fin de la chanson, Emy entra dans la pièce et applaudit. L'ursidé se leva et fit un salut, en train de rire, et sa sœur était écarlate, disant simplement un petit « Merci » timide. Emy lui dit alors :

« -Je ne savais pas que tu chantais, Nim. C'est nouveau ? Ah, non, je sais : c'est PandiPanda qui t'as donné des cours de chant, c'est ça ?

-N-non, je... J'avais juste envie de chanter...

-Tu chantes très bien, dit le panda. »

La plus jeune rougit encore plus à la remarque de l'ursidé. Emy le remarqua et se mit à rire, vite accompagnée par sa petite sœur et le chanteur. C'est alors que Mathieu appella à table. Mathieu avait cuisiné ? Mathieu _savait_ cuisiner ?!

Cela intriguait énormément les trois amis, qui descendirent assez vite.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, ils virent Mathieu et le Prof en train de découper des pizzas.

« -Je me disais bien que c'était trop rare que tu cuisines, Math', dit le panda.

-J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était le Prof qui avait cuisiné, vu comme il est douéééé en cuisiiiiine ! Plaisanta Emy.

-J'ai commandé trois pizzas. Une classique au jambon, une végétarienne et une trois fromages. Servez vous ! Dit Mathieu après un léger blanc. »

Entre temps, le Geek était arrivé. Tous prirent une part de pizza et s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine. Le début du repas se passa dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que le Geek le brise en demandant au Prof :

« Dit, Prof, cet après-midi, je t'ai entendu parler avec Maître Panda. C'est vrai que t'es namoureux d'Emy ? »

Le scientifique et la jeune fille étaient devenus écarlate, tandis que Nim et le Panda essayaient de cacher leur fou-rire, tant bien que mal. Le petit Geek ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains riaient et pourquoi il n'avait pas de réponse. Il continua :

« -Ça va, Prof ? T'es tout rouge, comme une tomate !

-Mais nous n'allez pas bientôt arrêter avec la nourriture ? »

Cette fois, c'est Emy qui éclata de rire, laissant un Prof gêné et un peu en colère. Le Geek fini rapidement sa pizza et abandonna, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

Le deuxième a quitté la table fut Mathieu. Un blanc entrecoupé de léger rires s'installa entre les quatres amis, et Maître Panda décida de le couper en proposant :

« -Dites, les filles, ça vous dirait d'aller dans un parc d'attractions demain ?

-Bien sûr ! Dit Nim.

-On _adore_ les parcs d'attractions ! Ajouta Emy.

-Génial ! S'extasia le panda. Et toi, Prof ? Tu viendrais avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroits, vous savez... Répondit le scientifique d'une voix un peu boudeuse.

-Oh, allez, Prof... Dit Emy avec une voix adorable. S'il te plaît, vient avec nous ! Ça me ferait tellement plaisir !...

-A nous aussi, ajouta le chanteur en parlant pour Nim, qui hocha vigouresement la tête de haut en bas.

-Bon, d'accord... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous que je viens. »

* * *

 **Et vwali vwala, ce petit chacha est fini, n'hésites pas à laisser une review si il ta plut (ou même si il ne t'as pas plut, d'ailleurs) ^^**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	9. Youpi, qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse !

Bonjour à tous, ici Racoonims ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai adoré l'écrire pour ma part ! Je vous retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

Emy jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone . Il était presque 8 heures et ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir au parc d'attraction . Elle avait été réveillée très tôt par Nim, qui, toute excitée, lui avait crié qu'elles allaient être en retard . Parfois, Emy se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas étouffée à la naissance ... Une fois que les sacs furent préparés, ils s'apprêtèrent à partir . Le Geek leur avait fait un énorme caprice la veille et il avait fallut que le Panda lui promette de lui ramener un souvenir pour qu'il arrête de pleurer .

Ils décidèrent de laisser Emy conduire, le Prof n'étant pas à l'aise au volant et les deux autres n'ayant pas le permis de conduire . Ainsi, la conductrice désignée et le scientifique allèrent à l'avant tandis que le Panda et la cadette s'installaient à l'arrière .

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura une maison hantée ?

\- J'ai vérifié, et oui .

Nim tapa dans ses mains, ravie . Sa soeur n'était pas vraiment fan de films d'horreur mais elle se disait que l'expérience pourrait être sympa . Le Panda sourit et son meilleur ami soupira, jugeant la maison "futile" . Ils entonnèrent les Instants Panda les plus connus et babillèrent gaiement . Ils arrivèrent au parc vers 10 heures . Emy et Nim firent la course jusqu'au guichet de l'entrée et leurs homologues masculins les suivirent en marchant .

La caissière était adorable et leur tamponna une forme de monstre sur la main .

\- On saura que vous avez déjà payé si vous devez quitter le parc, comme ça .

Ils quittèrent le guichet et cherchèrent leur première attraction . Nim et Emy proposaient les manèges à sensations fortes, le scientifique voulait aller aux stands de glace ( ce qui lui valu un "Tu es vraiment intéressé par la nourriture, toi" de la part d'Emy ) et le Panda voulait commencer par la maison hantée . La majorité l'emporta et ils montèrent dans leur première attraction .

Le Panda et Nim montèrent dans le premier wagonnet et Emy monta à l'arrière, s'asseyant à côté d'un Prof pas particulièrement rassuré . Un employé vint leur expliquer les consignes de sécurité et l'attraction commença .

Ils montèrent doucement et le Prof se colla à Emy, terrorisé . Il découvrit ainsi qu'il avait le vertige . Emy rit doucement et se mit à crier de bonheur lors de la redescente à pleine vitesse . Le Panda et Nim avaient levé les mains pour profiter de la redescente et Nim se cacha les yeux .

Ils sortirent du wagonnet en riant pour le Panda et Nim, en ayant la tête qui tourne pour Emy et terrifié pour le Prof . Ils achetèrent la photo souvenir où l'on voyait le Prof collé à Emy au fond, et Nim en train de se cacher les yeux, le Panda riant à côté d'elle .

\- Je ne remonterais pas là-dedans ! s'exclama le Prof en tremblant un peu .

Le Panda hocha la tête, compréhensif, et proposa d'aller faire du tir à la carabine pour se calmer les nerfs, ce qui fut accepté par tout le groupe . Le gérant leur expliqua qu'ils devaient se disposer en deux équipes et qu'ils avaient le droit à deux tirs chacuns . Emy glissa un petit "On va vous défoncer" à l'oreille de sa sœur avant de se placer derrière le Prof .

Le gérant leur tendit une carabine chacun et les laissa jouer . Nim commença, et ne perça aucun ballon, très maladroite avec le maniement de l'arme . Le Prof rata aussi tous les ballons, ce qui fit rire Emy .

C'était au tour d'Emy et du panda . La jeune fille creva quatre ballons, tandis que l'ursidé n'en avait crevé que deux . La gagnante se choisit une licorne bleue et violette en peluche et le Panda soupira :

\- J'aurais bien aimé qu'on gagne, on aurait pu repartir avec une peluche ...

Sa coéquipière se mit à rire devant son air boudeur, le serra dans ses bras et déclara :

\- J'ai déjà un ours en peluche, ça me suffit amplement !

Il se mit également à rire et Emy fourra la licorne dans son sac en souriant . Le Prof lui sourit et ils repartirent à la recherche d'une attraction qui conviendrait à tous, le Prof ayant un vertige monstre .

* * *

Hey ! Je vous retrouve samedi prochain, en espèrant que les mésaventures d'Emy et de Nim vous auront plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi prochain, normalement !


	10. Youpi, qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse ! (part2)

**Bonswaaar (ou bonchoouuur) ! Voici la partie le Chapitre 10 de _Deux Ans_ (oui, déjà ^^) Aujourd'hui, Fluff et rapprochement de certains persos au rendez-vous ! :D Have fun :p**

* * *

Emy fourra la licorne dans son sac en souriant . Le Prof lui sourit et ils repartirent à la recherche d'une attraction qui conviendrait à tous, le Prof ayant un vertige monstre.

« -Et si on allait faire la maison hantée ? Proposa le Panda. C'est en intérieur, donc pas de soucis pour ton vertige, Prof !

-Non, je n'aime pas ce genre d'attractions... »

Le Panda se rapprocha du scientifique et lui chuchota :

« Ça pourrait être un moyen de te rapprocher d'Emy... Dit-il d'une voix malicieuse. »

Il se recula et re demanda :

« -Alors ? Tu es d'accord, maintenant ?

-Bon, pourquoi pas... »

Les filles sautèrent de joie et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison hantée.

Une fois arrivés, Maître Panda et Nim se mirent tout devant. Le Prof et Emy allèrent dans le wagon juste derrière eux. La gérante était déguisée en sorcière, et s'occupa de leur attacher leur ceintures.

Emy avait assez peur de ce genre d'endroit, et avait un mélange d'appréhension et d'adrénaline. Elle attrapa fermement le bras du scientifique, qui rougit à ce contact.

Telle grande sœur, telle petite sœur : Maître Panda avait déjà prit Nim dans ses bras, tremblotante de peur et d'adrénaline également. Tout se passa bien au début, quelques frayeurs pour certains, mais ce fut dans une seule salle que tout dérapa : elle était remplie d'araignées, certaines réelles et d'autres fausses. Les deux sœurs en avaient très peur, et Emy hurla lorsqu'elle vit que sa petite sœur en avait une dans les cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut un homme avec un masque et une tronconneuse -très probablement une fausse-, qui fit crier tout le monde dans le petit train.

Dès qu'ils sortirent, Emy prévint sa petite sœur de la bête présente dans ces cheveux, et celle-ci supplia tout de suite Maître Panda de lui débarrasser de cette ''chose''. Heureusement, le chanteur n'en avait pas peur et la déposa par terre. Le Prof était écarlate et Emy riait. Nim, intriguée, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, vous deux ? »

Emy s'approcha de sa petite sœur et lui dit doucement :

« Je me suis collée à lui tout du long, et maintenant que je suis au courant grâce au Geek, je m'amuse à le mettre dans tous ses états ! »

La plus jeune pouffa de rire, et l'aînée dit :

« Vous savez ce qui nous ferait du bien à tous ? De la barbe à papa ! »

Sa petite sœur et le panda acquiescèrent, tandis que le Prof suivit la marche, encore un peu déboussolé.

Lorsqu'ils arrièvent au stand de barbe à papa, Emy paya pour tout le monde. Elle en prit deux de la taille la plus grande, partageant la sienne avec le scientifique et donnant l'autre à sa petite sœur et au chanteur. Le Prof avait reprit ses esprits et sourit en voyant que l'aînée préférait partager son nuage de sucre avec lui plutôt qu'avec sa sœur. Elle le remarqua, et dit alors :

« Pitié, ne te fait pas d'idées ! Je ne partage pas cette barbe à papa avec toi parce que je t'aime bien, c'est pour que ton frère et ma sœur puissent s'en partager une, idiot !... »

Après ces mots, elle prit un assez grand morceau de sucre quelle mangea à vitesse lumière. Le scientifique se contenta de faire de même, regardant son frère et Nim.

 **(/!\ SCÈNE NIAN NIAN IN COMMING ! /!\\)**

Maître Panda avait prit de la barbe à papa et était en train de la donner à Nim. Ils riaient comme des enfants, dans leur petite bulle. Le Prof devait bien se l'avouer, il enviait son frère et la jeune fille. Emy l'avait vu en train de les regarder, et elle avait tout de suite comprit. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille, d'un ton sec :

« N'y pense même pas. »

Le Prof fit une mine déçue, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Elle lui glissa autre chose à l'oreille :

« -Je sais que tu as envie de faire comme eux, mais je suis pas nian nian à ce point... Par contre...

-Par contre... ? »

A peine s'était-il tourné vers elle qu'elle approcha son visage du sien, scellant leurs lèvres.

Le scientifique fut très étonné par ce geste, mais il lui rendit automatiquement. Elles avaient un goût sucré, à cause de la barbe à papa.

Le panda et Nim les regardaient, amusés. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, ils étaient rouge (kom 1 tomatt lol) et le Prof avait un grand sourire. Emy lui rendit, et ajouta :

« -Ne t'attends pas à en recevoir souvent, pigé ?

-D'accord, d'accord... »

Les deux autres s'avancèrent vers eux, et la plus jeune dit à sa sœur :

« -Vous étiez trop mignooooons !

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, pigé ? Ça reste entre nous quatre, d'accord ?

-Oui, si tu veux... Répondit sa petite sœur, légèrement déçue. »

En se baladant dans le reste du parc, ils tombèrent sur un stand pour gagner des donuts en peluche géants. Nim supplia le Panda de lui en offrir un, et il accepta. Le but était de faire rebondir une balle -très rebondissante, sinon c'est pas drôle- et de la faire tomber dans un trou très précis. Il prit trois balles : première, raté. Deuxième, presque. Il ne lui en restait qu'une seule. Avant qu'il ne la lance, le Prof lui dit :

« -Essaye de viser plus à droite que les fois précédente. Et un peu moins fort, aussi.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda l'ursidé.

-Fais moi confiance, tu vas y arriver. »

Maître Panda suivit les instructions de son frère, et... Il réussit ! Nim choisis celui noir et blanc, et fit un câlin au chanteur. Elle remercia aussi le Prof, et ils continuèrent de se balader, l'aînée et le scientifique main dans la main, comme Nim et PandiPanda (J'aime ce surnom :3). Le reste de l'après-midi se fit à base d'auto-tamponneuses et d'autres manèges du genre.

 _-De retour à la maison, vers 21 heures-_

Nim s'était endormie dans la voiture, très fatiguée par cette journée. Maître Panda se porta volontaire pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, le scientifique et Emy discutaient à côté de la voiture :

« -Emy... Je pourrais te poser une question ?

-Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que... Quand tu m'as... E-embrasser cet après-midi... C'était sincère... ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et prit le donut de sa sœur, rentrant à la maison, laissant le Prof seul dehors. Il fermit la voiture et rentra à son tour.

Lorsqu'Emy entra dans sa chambre, elle vit le Panda en train de caresser la joue de sa petite sœur. Elle avait les yeux entre ouverts et était souriante. Le chanteur se retourna, et enleva sa main de la joue de Nim, écarlate. Emy sourit et posa le donut au pied du lit de sa sœur. Le panda souhaita bonne nuit aux deux filles, faisant un bisou sur le front de la cadette.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, les sœurs s'endormirent vite, gardant beaucoup de bons souvenirs de cette journée.

* * *

 **Et vouala, ce chapitre tout fluffy (sauf sur la fin èmdéairr ssa vah parr tir an kouyy lolilol) J'espère qu'il t'aura plu ! N'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu en a pensé en review ! :D**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	11. T'es conne ou tu l'fais exprès ?

Hellow tout le monde, ici Racoonims ! *il faut vraiment que je me trouve une intro, moi* Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 11 de "Deux ans", en espèrant qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous retrouve en bas =^^=

* * *

Nim se leva, éblouie par la soudaine clarté de la pièce . Elle se tourna vers le lit de sa sœur et constata qu'elle y était toujours, profondément endormie . Ce qui signifiaient qu'elles n'avaient fait ni cauchemars ni insomnies, une première pour elles . Elle ferma les volets de la chambre et partit petit-déjeuner .

Elle tomba en chemin sur la Fille qui semblait la détester, et rejoins le Geek et le Prof dans la cuisine . La plus jeune des deux sœurs prépara un chocolat chaud au Geek, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, et tenta d'entamer une discussion avec la personnalité féminine de Mathieu .

La Fille éludait ses questions et Nim commença à perdre patience . Elle avait tenté de se montrer gentille avec la Fille, essayant d'entamer une conversation ou de plaisanter avec, mais elle n'avait obtenu que des réponses sèches . Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour que l'adepte du "Girl Power" la déteste .

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, en fait . Elle savait déjà la réponse .

\- Non .

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je n'aime pas les filles qui fricotent avec tout ce qui bouge .

Nim croisa les bras, piquée au vif .

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Que ce soit toi ou ta sœur, je ne vous aime pas parce que vous fricotez avec mes frères depuis le début ...

\- Déjà, tu laisses Emy en dehors de cette histoire . Et c'est pas parce que tu te tapes tous les mecs à qui tu parles que le reste de la population féminine doit en faire autant .

Elle posa un bol de céréales devant le Geek et fusilla la blonde du regard, qui avait l'air outrée .

\- Je ne me tape personne .

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens me ... Oh ! Tu es jalouse ?

Nim s'approcha de la Blonde et lui sussura, prenant l'air le plus hautain possible :

\- Tu es jalouse parce que tes frères étaient les seuls à te prêter un tant soit peu d'affection ?

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

La Fille étaient devenue toute rouge et semblait au bord des larmes, ce qui calma un peu la plus jeune . Elle se radoucit et lui dit :

\- Je ne compte pas marcher sur tes plates bandes, et Emy non plus .

Son interlocutrice laissa échapper une larme et repartit dans sa chambre, bousculant le Panda . Ce dernier se tourna vers Nim et croisa les bras . Il semblait attendre des explications, alors elle lui dit :

\- J'ai voulu m'expliquer avec elle vu qu'elle était très froide avec moi et Emy ...

\- Tu l'as faite pleurer .

\- Elle était méchante avec Emy et moi !

Il fronça les sourcils et Nim s'indigna . Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si la Fille était jalouse de tous ceux qui approchaient un peu trop près de ses frères ! Elle se redressa légèrement, tentant sans succès d'arriver à la hauteur de l'ursidé furieux, ce dernier commençant à s'énerver .

\- Tu l'as faite pleurer ! Tu sais ce que c'est d'être sensible, pourtant !

\- Elle a été désagréable avec moi ! Mais écoute-moi avant de prendre son parti !

Elle se tourna vers le Prof :

\- Dis-lui, qu'elle m'a cherchée !

\- En fait, elle t'ignorait jusqu'à ce que tu la provoques . Et après tu as joué avec ses sentiments .

Le scientifique avait fusillé Nim du regard, et elle rougit .

\- Je ...

\- Tu t'en es prise à ma petite sœur, tu as vraiment été trop loin ! Je vais la voir pour tenter de la consolée, mais ne t'attends pas à la moindre considération de ma part !

Il partit de la pièce, furieux, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille qui tenta de raisonner le Prof .

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ...

\- Je vais dans mon laboratoire . Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, mais apparement je me suis trompé ...

Il s'en alla également, laissant la plus jeune seule dans le salon . Elle renifla, entra dans la chambre, retenant à grande peine ses larmes et réveilla sa sœur .

* * *

Ce chapitre est à présent terminé, je vous retrouve samedi prochain, et le prochain arrive normalement mercredi . N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si la fic' vous plait, et à bientôt ! :D


	12. Il parait que je fais peur

**Bonjour. Ça part en couilles. On adore. Bonne lecture. Des bisous. On se retrouve en bas.**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

« -Emy ! Réveilles toi, c'est très important !

-Hmpf... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nim... ?

-Je... Elle renifla et reprit : Je me suis fâchée avec la Fille, et... Du coup, PandiPanda est allé dans son camp, et le Prof aussi... Et... »

Elle fondit en larmes, et sa grande sœur la prit dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux machinalement. Une fois ses larmes essuyées, l'aînée demanda :

« -Est-ce que tu peux me raconter plus calmement ce qu'il s'est passé, Nim ?

-Je me suis confrontée avec la Fille, on s'est fâchées au point que je la fasse pleurer, mais c'était de sa faute ! C'est elle qui m'a provoquée ! ... Ensuite, elle est partie en pleurant et en courant, et Maître Panda s'est mit en colère, il a dit que je ne devais attendre aucune considération de sa part... Et le Prof s'est mit aussi en colère, et il a a dit que je n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, finalement...

Sa grande sœur ne répondit pas, et prit une grande aspiration. Elle dit alors d'un ton sec :

« Reste là, je vais les défoncer. »

Emy sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide et énervé. Elle toqua à la porte de la Fille, et ne fut pas étonnée de voir Maître Panda ouvrir. Elle n'attendit pas sa permission pour entrer : elle poussa l'ursidé, et se dirigea vers la Fille, commençant d'une voix très énervée :

« -De quel droit est-ce que tu parles à ma petite sœur comme ça ?! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, espèce de pimbêche ?! T'as pas bientôt fini de te croire tout permis ?!

-Mais t'es malade ?! S'étonna la blonde. C'est ta petite sœur qui a commencé à me chercher, alors elle m'a trouvée !

-C'est peut-être parce qu'on a avait marre de devoir supporter une grognasse comme toi pleine de jalousie ?! Tu n'es pas toujours le centre de l'attention, mets-toi bien ça en tête ! »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, entendant des pleurs commencer au loin. Elle descendit les escaliers encore plus énervée, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire du Prof. Elle toqua trois fois très rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le scientifique ouvrit. Elle commença alors en s'approchant de lui :

« -Ça va pas de parler comme ça à ma sœur ?! Moi qui pensait que... Que tu l'appréciais ! Que tu NOUS appréciais ! Mais non, monsieur est du côté de la blondasse, et préfère tout gâcher ! Je pensais vraiment que tu étais plus intelligent que ça !

-Emy, je peux tout t'expliq-

-LA FERME ! »

Elle ne se contrôlait plus, et avait mit une claque au scientifique. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses actes, elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, elle-même choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle laissa échapper un petit « Oh mon dieu ». Lorsque le Prof lâcha sa joue, il attrapa le col du t-shirt d'Emy et l'embrassa. Celle-ci fut très étonnée, et n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il lui dit d'un ton énervé :

« -En espérant que ça t'aie remit les idées en places. Maintenant, va t'en. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

-Tant mieux, je n'ai pas besoin d'un crétin pareil dans ma vie. »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, accueillie part une Nim affolée, qui lui posa beaucoup de questions, la principale étant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'aînée. Celle-ci expliqua tout de même :

« -J'ai réglé mon compte avec la Fille. Je l'ai faite pleurer, mais peu importe, elle m'insupportait. Après, je suis allée voir le Prof. Je lui ai fait à peu près le même discours qu'à la Fille, mais je suis allée trop loin.

-Comment ça... ?

-Il a dit qu'il pouvait m'expliquer, mais... J'ai crié et je... Je l'ai... »

Elle fondit elle aussi en larmes, sa petite sœur venant lui faire un câlin. Elle arriva alors à dire entre quelques sanglots :

« -Je l'ai frappé...

-Quoi ?! Tu as frappé le Prof ?! S'affola la plus jeune.

-"Juste" une claque, mais je m'en veux beaucoup... J'étais très énervée qu'il s'en soit prit à toi...

-Tu es à la fois adorable et tarée... »

Emy rit légèrement, et décida de dormir, cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit. Sa sœur fit de même, ayant toutes deux des larmes sur leurs joues.

* * *

 **Je t'avais prévenu(e). Ça part en couilles. A mercredi prochain. La suite arrive samedi. Toujours plus de bisous. N'oublie pas la review :3**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	13. Hey, hey, oh, oh, on est des connasses

Hey ! Desolée j'étais sûre d'avoir posté hier, mais je me suis rendue compte ce matin que ce n'était pas le cas

J'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même !

* * *

Cela faisait presque dix minutes que Mathieu tapait sur la porte, fermée à clés, des filles . Il entendit une flopée de jurons et la porte s'ouvrit, les filles s'étant écartées pour le laisser passer . Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et soupira :

\- Bon, j'ai clairement remarqué qu'il s'est passé quelque chose . Vous me résumez ?

Emy avait croisé les bras et Nim se décida à parler :

\- C'est de ma faute . Je me suis disputée avec la Fille parce qu'elle me déteste et que je voulais savoir pourquoi, et je l'ai faite pleurer ...

\- Tu l'as faite pleurer ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît ! Elle s'est heurtée au Panda qui a prit directement son parti, sans m'écouter . Et le Prof a prit son parti aussi . Alors, je suis rentrée en pleurant et Emy est allée les voir ...

\- Et je me suis un peu disputée avec eux, vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter .

\- Un peu ?

Mathieu se redressa et capta le regard des deux sœurs :

\- Le Prof pleure dans son labo' depuis ce matin . Et le Panda et la Fille sont coincés dans la chambre de la Fille depuis une demie-heure . Ils refusent de m'ouvrir ...

L'aînée culpabilisa . Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du gifler le scientifique, mais le coup était partit tout seul . Ils étaient tous deux bornés et elle s'en voulait désormais .

\- On va partir ...

Les deux se tournèrent vers la plus jeune qui fixait le sol . Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur et soupira :

\- Le Patron doit s'être calmé, non ? On a apporté plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, on se débrouillera . Par contre, s'il recommence, on appellera la police .

Les deux se levèrent et la plus petite s'adressa à Mathieu :

\- On est désolées . Vraiment .

\- Arrêtez !

L'aînée lâcha la valise qu'elle venait de sortir de sous le lit . Mathieu se passa la main dans les cheveux et se laissa retomber sur la chaise :

\- Ne partez pas ... Je vais tenter de régler ça, mais ... Je n'ai jamais vu le Geek autant sourire depuis que vous êtes là . Et le Prof sort de plus en plus souvent de son laboratoire . Quant au Panda, il écrit bien mieux depuis que vous êtes là .

\- On doit partir, Mathieu . Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais pour une autre dispute avec le Panda ...

La cadette tritura son collier, réfléchissant à toute vitesse . Elle se tourna vers Emy, la questionnant du regard .

\- Nim a raison, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que l'on parte .

\- Si ... Si je règle le problème avec le Panda et le Prof, vous restez ? Je ne pourrais rien pour la Fille, par contre ...

\- Le Prof me déteste ...

L'aînée n'avait pas osé ajouter " Et le Panda déteste Nim", de peur de blesser sa sœur .

\- Je leur parlerais . Honnêtement, vous faites des miracles sur le Geek, le Panda et le Prof . Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi heureux .

\- J'ai giflé le Prof .

Le schizophrène écarquilla les yeux . Il savait que la jeune fille savait se défendre, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle frapperait le scientifique .

\- Si tu t'excuses, peut-être que ...

\- Non, on ne peut pas .

La cadette avait une voix faible, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures .

\- Le Panda me déteste, la Fille me déteste, le Prof me déteste, le Geek ne va pas tarder à me détester . On ne pourra pas rester dans un endroit où l'on nous déteste ...

\- On rentre chez nous .

Mathieu s'avoua vaincu et quitta la chambre, l'air préoccupé . L'aînée remplit rageusement sa valise et enfila ses chaussures .

\- Il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant que l'on parte . Tu vas dire au revoir au Geek, et au Hippie et on se retrouve dans le hall d'entrée ?

Sa petite sœur acquiesça et laissa l'aînée partir de son côté, se doutant bien de ce qu'elle allait faire . Emy se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire, inspirant profondément pour se calmer, et évitant de justesse de trébucher sur WiFi, le chaton de la famille . Elle allait s'excuser .

* * *

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, et le prochain chapitre arrive normalement samedi ! ^^


	14. On est devenu un grand garçon ?

**Bonswèèèr ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre 14 ! Au rendez-vous : fluff, réconciliations, officialisation de certains couples et GUIMAUVE ! Have fun et rendez-vous en baaas !**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Emy se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire, inspirant profondément pour se calmer, et évitant de justesse de trébucher sur WiFi, le chaton de la famille. Elle allait s'excuser. Elle frappa deux petites fois, très douces et lentes. Une voix tremblotante et fatiguée demanda légèrement « Qui c'est... ? ». La jeune fille hésita à répondre, par peur qu'il ne reconnaisse sa voix et refuse d'ouvrir. Elle répondit tout de même :

« -C'est Emy.

-Va t'en ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus te voir !

-Prof, s'il te plaît, ouvre la porte... Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

-Je m'en fiche, va t'en !

-Prof... Je m'en veux beaucoup... Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait... Tu me manques beaucoup, même si ça ne fait qu'un seul jour que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Ton rire me manque, ton sourire me manque, la chaleur de ta main lorsque tu prends la mienne, toutes ces petites choses auxquelles je ne faisais pas attention avant... Elles me manquent terriblement. »

Pas de réponse. Emy entendit quelques pas, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un Prof aux yeux rouges, et aux cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis demanda :

« -Est-ce que tu dis la vérité... ?

-Je n'ai jamais avoué quelque chose comme ça si facilement... Prof, s'il te plaît, pardonnes-moi... J'ai été horrible avec toi, c'est vrai, mais je sais que tu as ressentis la même chose que moi : on s'en est prit à nos petites sœurs, pensant que c'était de nos fautes. Est-ce que j'ai raison... ?

-Je crois bien que oui. »

Après ces mots, ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux, et sourièrent. Emy ne pouvait plus se retenir : elle prit le scientifique dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils s'embrassèrent. Emy dit alors :

« -Il faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte ensemble, non ? C'est bien gentil, les déclarations, les bisous, tout ça, mais c'est mieux en étant en couple, non ? Ria-t-elle.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, ria également l'homme à la blouse.

-On avait prévu de rentrer chez nous, avec Nim... Je suis plus trop sûre de vouloir partir... »

Ils rièrent de bon cœur, et se pardonnèrent toutes les erreurs passées.

 _-Pendant ce temps, à l'étage-_

Nim toqua à la chambre du Geek. Celui-ci ouvrit prudemment, puis complètement lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Un sourire s'était automatiquement peint sur son visage, appréciant toujours de voir la sœur la plus jeune. Celle-ci entra, le Geek refermant à clés derrière elle (Patron oblige). Elle dit alors d'un ton triste :

« -On va rentrer chez nous, avec Emy.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Je veux pas que vous partiez ! T'es comme ma grande sœur, tu peux pas me laisser tout seul !

-Je suis désolée, Geek, mais on est obligées... Après la dispute avec la Fille, on s'est aussi disputées avec le Prof et Maître Panda... »

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nim ouvrit prudemment, et fut étonnée de voir sa grande sœur, main dans la main avec le Prof. Emy lança :

« -On ne part plus, Nim.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Vous vous êtes réconcilliés aussi vite... ?

-L'être humain peut-être parfois très étrange, et dire et faire des choses, alors qu'il voudrait dire et faire le contraire. Je suis désolé, Nim, dit le scientifique.

-Chouette ! Vous restez ! Dit le Geek avec un grand sourire.

-Dit moi, petite sœur, continua Emy. Il te reste quelque chose à faire, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et Emy dit :

« -Je l'ai vu partir dans sa chambre, il y est sans doute toujours.

-Il ne voudra jamais m'ouvrir !

-C'est ce que j'avais cru aussi, et regarde où on en est, maintenant ! Répondit-elle en lui montrant qu'elle tenait toujours la main du Prof.

-Je vais essayer. »

La plus jeune se dirigea vers la chambre de Maître Panda. Elle entendait un son de guitare à travers la porte, qui s'arrêta lorsqu'elle y toqua. Le Panda vient ouvrir, et demanda d'un ton froid :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je... Euh... J-j'ai... Je suis... Euh...

-Si tu es juste venue pour baffouiller devant ma porte, tu peux repartir tout de suite. »

La cadette écarquilla les yeux devant le ton sec du Panda. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle réessaya :

« -Jesuisdésoléed'avoirétéaussiméchanteavecvous...

-Tu pourrais répéter un peu moins vite... ?

-Je suis désolée... D'avoir été aussi méchante a-avec vous... Je sais bien que la Fille ne nous aime pas, mais elle ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être amoureuse... »

Cette fois ci, c'est Maître Panda qui écarquilla les yeux, et devint rouge. Nim continua :

« J'ai été très méchante avec elle et avec toi... Je suis désolée, Maître... Je... J-je... Je t'aime !... »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, écarlate, cachant son visage contre le kigurumi. Le Panda, attendrit par la jeune fille, passa ses bras dans son dos. La plus jeune leva la tête vers le chanteur, celui-ci lui adressa le sourire le plus tendre qu'il pouvait faire. Elle ne réfléchit pas, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du Panda. Celui-ci n'avait qu'à avancer un tout petit peu son visage vers le sien. Il ne réfléchit plus non plus, et embrassa la cadette.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler. C'était la Fille.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre fluffy qui finit en début d'embrouille t'as plu ! A la semaine prochaine, le prochain chacha est samediii !**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	15. LaJustice française adore l'Patron d'SLG

Hey ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira =^^= !

* * *

Ils se séparèrent en rougissant, la Fille s'étant dangereusement rapprochée d'eux . Elle avait croisé les bras et tapait du pied par terre en attendant une explication .

\- Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

La blonde avait une voix larmoyante, et elle avait tiré le bras de l'ursidé vers elle . Ce dernier se gratta la nuque, gêné, et se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui avait l'air totalement désemparée .

\- Tu étais de son côté à elle, depuis le début ?

\- Fille, je ...

\- Je parle au Panda ! Tais-toi !

Le Panda se libéra doucement de la poigne de sa sœur . Il était face à un un choix décisif . Il savait que la Fille ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il prenait le parti de Nim et se doutait bien qu'il rendrait la plus jeune très triste s'il choisissait de croire la Blonde . Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix et se tourna vers les deux filles qui se faisaient face .

\- Je ne serais pas impliqué dans vos affaires .

Nim ouvrit grand les yeux et il expliqua son choix .

\- Je tiens à vous deux, mais je ne peux pas choisir de quel côté je suis . Nim', tu n'aurais pas dû obliger la Fille à te parler, mais petite sœur, tu n'aurais jamais du être aussi désagréable avec les filles juste parce qu'elles nous parlaient .

\- Et pourquoi tu l'embrassais ?

\- Tu as choisi ton camp ! Avoue-le !

\- Mais calme-toi !

Nim avait presque crié, exaspérée par les lamentations de la blonde . Elle croisa les bras et toisa la blonde . Le Panda se tourna vers elle, étonné par la hausse du volume de sa voix .

\- Il te dit qu'il n'a pas choisi de camp en particulier, tu pourrais avoir la décence de le croire quand-même !

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas parlé !

\- Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là alors !

\- Vous allez vous calmer, oui ?

Elles sursautèrent devant un Panda en colère . Nim soupira devant le ridicule de la conversation et prit congé, les laissant seuls et se doutant que le Panda ne laisserait pas sa sœur le mener en bateau . Elle tomba sur une Emy surexcitée qui lui demanda comment ça s'était passé :

\- Raconte !

\- On s'est embrassés, et ...

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'le savais ! Vous êtes ensemble du coup ?

\- Attends ! On s'est embrassés sauf que le Fille est arrivée et nous a interrompus ...

\- Mais quelle sa...

\- Mais laisse moi finir ! On s'est disputées et je les ai laissés entre eux .

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'as embrassé ! Hiiiiii !

Nim se mit à rire devant la réaction de sa grande soeur . Elle était aussi ravie que l'aînée se soit décidée à sortir avec le scientifique . Elle le "sociabilisait" et il l'adoucissait vraiment .

\- Et toi, avec le Prof alors ?

\- C'est officiel !

Ce fut au tour de la plus jeune de pousser un hurlement de joie .

\- Je suis trop heureuse pour vous !

\- Les filles ?

Mathieu les regardait, bras croisés, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage :

\- Vous avez décidé de rester ?

\- Comment tu as ...

\- Su ? Je savais qu'Emy allait s'excuser pour avoir frappé le scientifique et je me doutais qu'il se passait un truc entre ces deux là . Et vu que vous criez comme des folles depuis deux minutes, je sais exactement qui a embrassé qui .

Les sœurs se mirent à rougir devant l'insinuation indirecte du schizophrène . Il est vrai que, toutes excitées par les évènements, elles n'avaient pas été très discrètes . Le Geek s'approcha et leur fit un câlin, ce qui fit très plaisir à Nim .

\- C'est marrant, on dirait que tu es sa grande sœur ...

Nim rit à la remarque de Mathieu, qui termina sa remarque avec un :

\- ... alors qu'il est plus vieux que toi !

Il était vrai que la cadette était plus petite et plus jeune que le Geek . Sa sœur se mit à rire en lançant un petit :

\- Et toi, c'est officiel avec Antoine ?

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en grognant et Nim repartit vider sa valise dans sa chambre, se maudissant d'avoir réagi aussi vite . Elle la finit et se dirigea vers la porte, ayant promis au gamer de jouer avec lui .

\- Alors, comme ça, on se tape mon frère ?

Elle se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, se doutant bien de qui pouvait avoir lancé une remarque aussi deplacée . C'était le Patron, qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, la tétanisant sur place .

* * *

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, et le prochain chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine . Sur ce, c'était Racoonims de la toile, pour vous servir ! -c'est pas parce que tu n'as aucune idée d'outro que tu dois voler celle d'Emy hein !-


	16. Mais je vais te tuer !

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 16, et oui, je sais, JE SUIS EN _RETARD_ ! Mille excuses, pour la peine on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

« Alors, comme ça, on se tape mon frère ? »

Nim se tourna vers la provenance de la voix, se doutant bien de qui pouvait avoir lancé une remarque aussi déplacée. C'était le Patron, qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, la tétanisant sur place.

« -J-je... Non !

-Si, j'vous ai vus. Dit-il on lui montrant l'écran de son téléphone, sur lequel était affiché une photo d'elle-même et de l'ursidé en train de s'embrasser.

« -Oh mon dieu... Je... Non, je ne... Je ne me le t-tape p-pas !

-Fait gaffe à toi, c'est bientôt la saison des amours chez les pandas... »

Plus il parlait, plus il s'avançait vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci était pétrifiée par la peur, ne pouvant bouger d'un pouce. Le criminel n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, et priait pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aidée. Comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées, Emy arriva lentement derrière le Patron et passa son bras au niveau de sa gorge, l'empêchant de se débattre. Elle lui demanda alors, tout prêt de son oreille :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire à ma petite sœur, là ?!

-Lui poser deux-trois questions... »

Avec son bras, il tira les cheveux de l'aînée, qui fut obligée d'enlever son bras d'autour de sa gorge. Le Patron fut vite remit sur pied et plaqua la plus âgée au mur :

« -J'crois que j'vais m'attaquer à une autre cible, finalement...

-Lâche la immédiatemment ! Retentit la voix de Mathieu.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec cette phrase ! Lâche la, espèce de monstre ! Tu ne leur a pas déjà assez fait de mal ?! »

Il s'éloigna à contrecoeur, chuchotant à Nim une phrase qui lui glaça le sang :

« J'recommençerais, gamine... Chez moi, la saison des amours, c'est toute l'année... »

La cadette tenait fermemant son pendentif, et était très pâle. Emy alla la voir, et lui demanda, affolée :

« -Ça va ? Il n'a rien eu le temps de te faire, rassures-moi ?

-O-oui, je c-crois que... Ça va... »

L'aînée lui fit un câlin, et elle remercia Mathieu de les avoir encore sorties d'affaire. Celui-ci retourna dans sa chambre. Les filles voulurent faire de même, à un seul détail prêt : la Fille venait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle lança :

« -Alors comme ça, l'une de vous deux est officiellement en couple avec l'un de mes frères ?!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lâcha Emy d'un ton glacial.

-Comment oses-tu me voler l'un d'entre eux, sale garce ?!

-C'est toi qui me traite de garce ? Ce n'est pas moi qui est jalouse pour un rien et égoïste, en plus de ça !

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas moi : c'est ta gamine de petite sœur ! »

Les sœurs étaient choquées par ce que la Fille venait de dire (P*TAIN ELLE A DE LA RÉPARTIE :o). Nim sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'Emy commença à vraiment s'énerver :

« -Je t'interdit de parler de ma sœur comme ça, sale blondasse ! Je parlais de toi, espèce de conne !

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?! »

La voix qui venait de retentir était celle du scientifique, accompagné du panda. La Fille continua :

« -Ah, vous tombez bien ! Surtout toi, Prof ! Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu me trahis ?! Tu la préfères à moi ?!

-Comment ça, je t'ai trahie ? J'ai le droit de parler à d'autres filles que toi, enfin !

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, continua-t-elle d'un ton triste. Vous avez tous les deux choisis votre camp, n'est-ce pas ?! Vous me laissez tombée, seule, contre vous quatre !

-On ne peut pas choisir entre notre sœurs et nos petites amies, enfin ! Ajouta le chanteur.

-Vous devriez... Je vous pensais plus intelligents que ça. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton sec, et partit dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! En espérant comme d'habitude qu'il t'ai plu, et à mercredi prochain ! (à l'heure j'espère cette fois-ci)**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	17. T'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau né

**Heyyyy, salut tout le monde ! (non je ne regarde pas les Epic Pixel Battle je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez xD ), je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre, en espèrant que les aventures d'Emy et Nim vous plaisent !**

* * *

Son départ causa un gros blanc, personne ne sachant que dire . Ils étaient tous gênés par la situation . Emy déclara :

\- Je déteste les blancs ... **(no racism bruh)**

\- Moi aussi ... avoua le Prof .

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Nim qui fixait la pointe de ses chaussures :

\- Par rapport à la Fille, je veux dire .

\- Elle est rancunière mais pas méchante . la rassura le Panda

\- Non, la vraie question, c'est "Quand est-ce-qu'on va défoncer le Patron ?"

Le trio se raidit en entendant les paroles d'Emy et la jeune fille reprit :

\- Ma patience a des limites, et il les a franchies depuis longtemps ! D'ailleurs, il t'a dit quoi en partant, Nim ?

La concernée rougit et balbutia un petit "Rien du tout ." qui interpella l'ursidé . Emy reprit ses esprits :

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se calme . Surtout que je vais devoir retourner travailler et Nim a des cours à suivre .

\- Et du baby-sitting . Complèta la plus jeune .

\- Et s'il nous bloque à chaque fois qu'on essaye de partir, on ira vraiment porter plainte . On nous avait promis qu'il se calmerait, mais ça empire à chaque fois ...

Elle acheva son discours avec un sourire désolé pour les garçons qui semblaient réflechir à toute vitesse .

\- J'ai prit du retard dans mon travail, je vais tenter de tout finir aujourd'hui ...

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Elle posa un regard amusé sur le Prof :

\- Tu t'y connais en mangas ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais ... J'en aurais sûrement besoin, j'ai la Science Infuse, il faut que je sache tout sur tout !

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux passer du temps avec moi !

Elle lui tira la langue et ils partirent en direction de la chambre d'amis, laissant la plus jeune avec le Panda . Ce dernier leva un sourcil .

\- Oui ?

\- Alors, il t'a dit quoi le Patron avant de repartir ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus perdit contenance et fixa ses chaussures de plus belle en triturant son collier .

\- Rien de grave .

\- Non, le Patron est un taré scatophile, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'aie rien dit de grave .

\- Tu peux me le dire, à moi .

\- ...Il a dit que la saison des amours était toute l'année pour lui .

Le Panda fronça les sourcils, n'osant demander dans quel contexte ces mots avaient été prononcés .

\- Mais il ne recommencera sans doute pas, non ? Mathieu semble avoir une emprise sur lui, et il l'a menacé . Tant que Mathieu, toi, ou le Prof êtes là, il ne fera rien .

\- Mathieu ne lui fait pas vraiment peur, tu sais, et je me...

Il s'arrêta de parler en se rendant compte qu'il avait plus terrifié la jeune fille qu'autre chose et croisa les bras .

\- Tu as raison, en fait . Mathieu est le point faible du Patron, il ne peut pas vivre sans notre créateur .

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas .

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit .

\- On fait une soirée film avec Emy et le Prof ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas . Tu aimes quoi comme film ?

\- Les dessins animés !

Il sourit devant sa joie soudaine .

\- Tu aimes les dessins animés ?

\- Je m'occupais du Geek avant, j'en ai vu pas mal, mais oui j'aime bien .

\- Tu as un préféré ?

\- A ton avis ? Kung Fu Panda ! Et toi ?

\- Les 5 Légendes !

Ils se disputèrent pour savoir quel film était le meilleur, Kung Fu Panda étant jugé plus drôle et Les 5 Légendes plus touchant .

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir qui a raison .

Ils toquèrent à la porte du Geek qui leur ouvrit, hésitant . Ce dernier était souvent visité par le Patron ( _omg ce choix de mot horrible :o je vais aller en enfer x)_ ) et le craignait . Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le Panda et Nim .

\- On a une question à te poser ...

Nim coupa le Panda et sourit au gamer, confiante :

\- Tu préferes les 5 Légendes ou Kung Fu Panda ?

A la fin de sa question, elle articula silencieusement "Les 5 Légendes", sans se douter que l'ursidé la regardait, amusé, et le Geek s'exclama qu'il préferait le dessin animé de la jeune fille . Elle fit un sourire victorieux au Panda, qui leva les yeux au ciel .

\- Je peux vous poser une question moi aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête vers le Geek qui les regardait, hésitant .

\- C'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Oui .

Il se jeta sur eux, leur faisant un câlin groupé .

\- C'est génial, mon grand frère et ma grande sœur sortent ensemble !


	18. Fais moi mal, Johnny Johnny Johnny !

**Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 18 (à la bonne date cette fois-ci !), et la seule chose que je peux dire c'est : j'ai honte. Tu vas voir plus bas. Aller bisous~ !**

* * *

Le Geek se jeta sur Nim et le Panda, leur faisant un câlin groupé.

« C'est génial, mon grand frère et ma grande sœur sortent ensemble ! »

Lorsqu'il les lâcha enfin, le couple décida d'aller demander au scientifique et à l'aînée si la soirée film leur plairait. Ils toquèrent à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Ils décidèrent d'entrer sans permission. Ils furent gênés et étonnés par la scène se déroulant devant eux :

Le scientifique était assis sur le lit de la plus grande, tandis qu'Emy était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, en train de l'embrassé. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leur frère et sœur, ils devirent écarlates et Emy descendit tout de suite de ses genoux. Le chanteur et la cadette éclatèrent de rire, le scientifique et l'aînée morts de honte. Emy arriva alors à articuler :

« -P-pourquoi... Vous n'avez pas t-toquer... ?

-On à toqué, mais... On ne pensait pas que... Que vous alliez... Enfin, vous voyez, quoi... ? Dit Nim, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-C'est naturel, ajouta le Panda. On ne peut pas vous en vouloir...

-Et si... On oubliait ce qu-qu'il vient de se passer... ? Proposa le scentifique.

-Bonne idée, dirent les trois autres personnes en choeur.

-Sinon, dit l'ursidé pour changer de sujet, ça vous dirais une soirée film... ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Dit Emy.

-Ça dépend quel film, ajouta le Prof.

-On avait pensé aux 5 Légendes, dit la cadette.

-J'adore ce film ! Dirent en même temps l'homme à la blouse et la dessinatrice. »

Les quatres personnes rièrent, et le Panda et la plus jeune quittèrent la pièce, laissant l'autre couple toujours écarlate.

 _-Plus tard, dans la soirée-_

Le scientifique et la brune descendirent après avoir été appelés par le chanteur. Ils furent étonnés et heureux de voir que le couple avait préparé différentes choses à manger, et le film ''Les 5 Légendes'' sur la télévision. Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent, Emy prenant un petit bol de popcorn au caramel pour son petit ami et elle. Nim avait prit une petite assiette de melons, Maître Panda ayant préféré du bambou. Ils allaient lancé le film quand une petite voix demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux regarder avec vous... ? »

Les deux couples se retournèrent : c'était le Geek. Il avait des yeux de chien battu, ce qui attendrit les filles. Nim lui répondit :

« -Bien sûr ! On ne va pas te laisser tout seul !

-Ouais ! Trop bien ! Merci ! »

Il vint s'asseoir entre les deux couples, prenant lui aussi du popcorn, mais salé.

A plusieurs reprises, les sœurs pleurèrent durant le film. Le Geek aussi lâcha quelques larmes, mais beaucoup moins que Nim, qui adorait ce film et pleurait à chaque scène un peu triste. Cela rendait le Panda à la fois triste pour elle, mais aussi heureux, car il pouvait lui faire des câlins pour la consolée.

C'est alors qu'en plein milieu du film, lors d'une scène moins importante que les autres, le Geek demanda :

« Dit, Emy, c'était quoi les bruits qui venaient de ta chambre tout à l'heure ? »

Le couple Nimanda éclata de rire, tandis que l'autre couple était rouge de honte. Emy essaya d'expliquer :

« -Euh... E-eh bien... Hum... En fait, euh... Il y avait... Une araignée, dans la chambre. Oui, une araignée, et du coup, j'avais peur et le Prof l'a tuée, voilà.

-Quand tu as peur tu fais des bruits comme ça... ? T'es un peu bizarre... Ajouta le Geek, avec toute l'innocence du monde dans sa voix. »

Emy ne répondit pas, morte de honte. Elle préféra cacher son visage dans la blouse du scientifique, continuant de regarder le film en silence. Le Panda et la cadette essayaient de cacher leurs éclats de rire tant bien que mal, mais Nim dû mettre en pause le film le temps que leur fou-rire s'arrête.

Lorsque le film finit, Nim sécha ses larmes et alla dormir très vite. Emy et le Geek firent de même, laissant le chanteur et le scientifique seuls. Le Panda demanda alors :

« -Alors comme ça, c'est plus qu'officiel entre toi et Emy, hein ?

-Oh, pitié, Maître ! Ne commences pas...

-Aller, raconte !

-Tu es dégoutant, Maître ! Je ne vais pas parler de ça, enfin !

-Roh... Tant pis... »

Ils nettoyèrent et rangèrent le salon, et partirent se coucher.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai honte. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi. Franchement, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée, mais bon x) Aller, à mercredi prochain xD**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	19. On est bien sur Internet

Hey ! Ici Racoonims ! =^^= J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira . La chanson chantée par les filles est "Inadapté " de Mister Yéyé, je vous la conseille vraiment ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Emy se leva au son de son réveil, à peine réveillée . Elle reprenait le travail aujourd'hui même et devait emmener sa petite sœur à l'université, cette dernière ayant formellement refusé de passer son permis . Elle s'habilla rapidement et réveilla sa sœur, qui lui lança un oreiller pour la faire taire .

\- Laisse-moi dormir !

\- Mais tu as passé la semaine à flipper parce que tu loupais les cours !

\- Hmm ... Dix minutes, encore dix minutes !

\- Nim ...

La cadette était extenuée à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle elles s'étaient couchées . Elle rabattit sa couette et se frotta les yeux de ses poings, attrapant des vêtements au hasard avant de filer sous la douche .

Elle rejoint sa soeur, peu après, habillée d'un tee-shirt trop long et d'un jean . Elle attrapa son sac et salua tout le monde avant qu'elles ne se rendent dans la voiture .

L'aînée lança le premier titre de leur playlist spéciale trajet .

Emy commença à chanter, très vite rejointe par sa soeur qui tapait du pied en rythme .

- _" J'ai jamais vraiment fait partie de l'histoire_

 _J'ai jamais su comment sortir de l'ombre_

 _J'sais jamais si c'est bonjour ou bonsoir_

 _Même quand j'essaye de faire partie du nombre_

 _Dans les mouv'ments de foule je suis l'troupeau_

 _Le mouton noir confondu avec le loup_

 _Je sais à peine me servir d'un marteau_

 _J'ai tellement peur de pas rentrer dans les clous_

 _J'ai l'impression d'effrayer les oiseaux_

 _Mon plus bel avenir c'est d'être empaillé_

 _Je peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau_

 _On ne m'a jamais montré comment pagayer_

 _J'ai la phobie du métro boulot dodo_

 _De toute façon je ne vis que la nuit tombée_

 _J'ai la confiance en moi d'un jeune ado_

 _Ai-je vraiment terminé ma puberté ?_

 _Spectateur de vos rituels_

 _Qu'on n'enseigne pas à l'école_

 _J'n'ai jamais reçu le manuel_

 _De vos langages, et de vos codes_

 _Votre mouvement perpétuel_

 _N'est qu'une bien étrange farandole_

 _Pour qui n'a pas reçu le manuel_

 _De vos adages, et de vos modes_

 _Ce sentiment me suit depuis toujours_

 _Mais m'accompagnera-t-il jusqu'à jamais_

 _Suis-je condamné à rester à la bourre_

 _Tout au fond du train jusqu'au dernier arrêt_

 _Je suis un éternel inadapté_

 _Je ne sais pas comment me comporter_

 _Comment bien me présenter en société_

 _Spectateur de vos rituels_

 _Qu'on n'enseigne pas à l'école_

 _J'n'ai jamais reçu le manuel_

 _De vos langages, et de vos codes_

 _Votre mouvement perpétuel_

 _N'est qu'une bien étrange farandole_

 _Pour qui n'a pas reçu le manuel_

 _De vos adages, et de vos modes . "_

Elles finirent la chanson en criant à moitié, avant d'en entamer une autre . L'aînée déposa sa petite sœur qui lui sourit et se rendit à son lieu de travail . Elle y salua son boss, un certain Thomas qu'elle appréciait beaucoup .

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui ça va mieux .

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un sourire, ayant oublié qu'elle avait prétexté être malade . En même temps, elle n'aurait décemment pas pu lui annoncer "J'ai failli me faire violer avec ma sœur par un taré et on est restées chez lui pendant une semaine pour être protégées " .

Emy attacha ses cheveux et explora les idées de scénarios que son boss avait eu durant la semaine, entourant ceux qui lui plaisaient le plus . Elle se leva et lui rapporta la feuille complétée .

\- Je commence par lire le script du numéro 3 .

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu veux te frotter au gore ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre de dessiner des shojos à force ...

\- Bon, si tu y tiens !

Il lui tendit une petite pochette contenant les descriptions physiques des lieux et des personnages et elle repartit au travail, attendant avec impatience sa pause . Elle adorait son travail mais avait besoin de reposer son esprit de temps en temps . Elle entama le croquis des personnages, souriant d'avance de la réaction que sa sœur aurait quand elle saurait qu'elle avait proposé de dessiner ce type de mangas .

Elle termina son café et sa première planche au bout d'une bonne heure, les mains tachées de feutre noir .

\- Emy ?

\- Oui ?

Elle leva la tête en direction de son boss qui l'appelait :

\- Il y a un homme qui veut vous parler .

Elle sourit et prit le combiné, fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du scientifique qui avait l'air paniqué .

\- Emy ? Emy ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave à la maison ...

Le jeune homme fondit en larmes .

 **Point de vue de Nim :**

Elle avait soupiré en sortant de la voiture de sa sœur, trop fatiguée pour supporter les deux heures de maths de la matinée . Elle avait rejoint son meilleur ami, Scott, et lui avait résumé brièvement la raison de son absence . Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus en cours de maths . Nim s'assit au dernier rang et tint une bonne heure sans s'endormir, gribouillant des modèles miniatures du Panda, d'Emy, du Prof et du Geek . Faute d'inspiration pour ses dessins, elle finit la première heure de cours en plantant son compas dans son cahier à plusieurs reprises, s'attirant les regards amusés de Scott .

Elle détestait les maths, depuis toujours . La jeune fille s'amusa à écrire les noms des personnalités sur son cahier, ajoutant un smiley à côté du Geek et des cornes de diable sur le A du Patron .

Faute d'occupation, elle décida de prêter attention au cours . La voix du professeur l'endormait et son manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien . Elle se promit de se payer un café au Starbucks de la ville lors de la pause, manquant cruellement de caféine .

Elle somnolait depuis un moment déjà et se réveilla à cause de son meilleur ami qui appuya sur son épaule à plusieurs reprises . Agaçant petit être ... Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air excédé et lui pointa discrètement le principal du doigt .

\- Mlle Pines ? Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Elle rangea sa trousse et son cahier dans son sac et suivit le principal à travers les longs couloirs .

\- Il s'est passé ... Quelque chose dans votre famille ...

Il lui tendit le combiné du téléphone de la secrétaire et l'étudiante lança un petit :

\- A-Allo ... ?

\- Nim ? Oh mon Dieu ... Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et ...

\- Panda ?

La secrétaire et le principal se jetèrent un regard interloqué .

\- C'est Mathieu ...

La voix de l'ursidé se brisa .


	20. Je suis eux, ils sont moi !

**Heeeeyyyy ! Bon bah ça part encore plus en couilles que la dernière fois. On se retrouve en bas :3**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Le jeune homme fondit en larmes .

« Prof ? Prof, répond moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Aucune réponse. A l'autre bout du fil, ça avait coupé. La jeune fille était affolée, et dit à son Boss, qui était un peu perdu :

« Il faut que je rentre en urgence chez moi, désolée ! »

Elle courut à sa voiture. Avant quelle n'y mette le contact, l'école de sa petite sœur appella :

« -Bonjour, Mme Pines ? Pourriez-vous venir chercher votre petite sœur Nim Pines ?

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha, et se dirigea à toute allure vers l'école de Nim. Elle entra et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Elle toqua, et il lui ouvrit :

« -Ah, bonjour, Mme Pines. Nous avons reçu un appel d'un certain Mathieu Sommet, disant qu'il fallait que vous et votre petite sœur rentriez immédiatemment chez vous.

-Oui, j'ai reçu un appel d'un de ses frères à ce sujet. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. »

Elle dit à sa sœur de venir, salua le directeur de l'établissement et elles allèrent à la voiture. A peine entrées, Nim fondit en larmes :

« -Ce n'est p-pas Mathieu q-qui a appelé... C'était Maître Panda... Il a dit que... Que... Que Mathieu avait u-un problème...

-Je sais, dit l'aînée en baissant la tête. J'ai aussi reçu un appel du Prof... Seulement, il n'a eu le temps de me dire une phrase, et ça a coupé...

-Pour m-moi aussi ! Ça doit être un t-très gros problèmes... »

La cadette pleura de plus belle, l'aînée passa son bras derrière ses épaules. Elle s'excusa, et démarra sa voiture. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées à la maison. Emy sortit le double de clés que Mathieu lui avait donné et ouvrit : personne. Juste un mot sur la table. Les lettres n'étaient pas très droites, il a probablement été écrit dans l'urgence. Emy le lut à voix haute :

« Ils vont venir me chercher... Ils vont venir NOUS chercher ! J'ai un problème, j'ai mal au crâne, ça recommence : ils reviennent dans mon esprit, ils commencent à disparaître ! Je ne sais pas qui lira ce mot, mais je confie cette maison à Antoine Daniel le temps de notre absence, en espérant revenir.

\- Mathieu »

Après avoir lu ce mot, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues des filles. Emy dit alors :

« -Il va falloir qu'on rentre chez nous, Nim. Ils sont repartis à l'asile...

-Non, ce n'est pas possible... Je n'y croit pas... Ils ne peuvent pas... Pas mon Panda... C'est impossible...

-Je suis désolée, ma puce, mais il va falloir s'y faire : ils sont partis pour quelques temps... C'est tout aussi difficile pour moi, tu sais... »

Après ces mots, l'aînée monta à l'étage, suivie par sa sœur. Elles entrèrent dans leur chambre, et virent des mots sur leurs oreillers. Emy attrapa le sien en premier, et le lu dans sa tête :

« Ma très chère Emy,

Mathieu retombe dans sa schizophrénie. Nous commençons peu à peu à disparaître. Je ne sais comment, l'asile a été prévenu, et des hommes vont venir nous chercher très bientôt. Promet-moi de ne pas t'en faire, car je sais que nous allons nous en sortir. Nous l'avons fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Tu vas énormément me manquer.

Prend soin de toi, Je t'aime

\- Prof. »

Sa petite sœur fit de même, la main tremblante :

« Ma petite Nim,

Nous allons retourner à l'asile. Je sais que ça va être très dur pour vous, et pour nous aussi. Je suis d'avance désolé si je reviens dans un état lamentable. La seule chose que je souhaite est que tu ne t'en fasses pas pour nous, car nous savons comment sortir de cet enfer. Nous sommes désolés de vous faire subir ça, surtout après les émotions des derniers jours.

Alors, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas.

Je t'aime,

\- Maître Panda. »

La cadette serra le message contre elle, et vit sa sœur mettre le sien entre son téléphone et sa coque. Nim fit de même, et elles reprirent leurs affaires. Elles refermèrent la porte de la maison derrière elles, tandis qu'une voiture s'était garée dans l'entrée : celle d'Antoine Daniel, qui sortit de sa voiture, étonné de voir les deux filles ici :

« -Vous êtes déjà là, les filles ?

-Oui, nous sommes venues dès que possible... Mathieu t'as prévenu ?

-Oui... Il m'a brièvement expliqué comment ils vont s'en sortir et j'espère qu'ils vont y arriver. »

Antoine leur expliqua ce qu'il avait comprit. Les filles dirent que c'était une très bonne idée, priant elles aussi pour que ça fonctionne. Elles le saluèrent, et rentrèrent chez elles, toujours triste par cette journée qu'elles auraient préféré ne jamais vivre.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé, n'oublie pas la review si il t'as plut. On se retrouve mercredi prochain !**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	21. Ici tous nos anges mordent la poussière

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre rempli de joie, de bonbons et de licornes ! Blague à part, la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est géniale, comme toutes les autres de Twenty One Pilots ! Je vous conseille particulièrement The Judge, Migraine, We don't believe what's on TV, Friend Please et House of gold, qui sont mes préférées ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et moi je vous retrouve samedi prochain, comme d'habitude !

* * *

\- Emy ?

L'aînée se retourna vers sa cadette, constatant son visage maculé de tâches de mascara et de larmes, et soupira :

\- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non ...

Elle fit de la place à sa petite sœur sur le canapé . La plus jeune s'assit, les bras entourant ses genoux sur lesquels était posée sa tête, dans une parfaite imitation de sa sœur . Elle essuya une énième fois les larmes de ses yeux, se rendant compte que ceux d'Emy étaient rougis .

\- Tu te rappelles de mon c-cauchemar ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui avec l'asile ...

Elle renifla .

\- Il s'est passé exactement la même ch-chose aujourd'hui ...

L'aînée hocha passivement la tête, trop triste et exténuée pour réagir aux paroles de la petite qui étala encore plus le maquillage sur ses joues .

\- Tu devrais aller te démaquiller ...

La cadette aquiesça et prit congé, comprenant qu'Emy avait besoin d'être seule .

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et demêla machinalement ses cheveux . Elle s'assit sur le lit de sa chambre et se mit à pleurer doucement, pour ne pas alerter sa sœur, ne se doutant pas que la plus grande en faisait de même de son côté .

 **Du côté de Mathieu**

(Chanson : Ode To Sleep des Twenty One Pilots)

I'll stay awake

Mathieu se tourna, et se retourna dans son lit .

Cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight

Pourquoi avait-il été interné ? Il n'était pas fou, il avait prit soin de cacher ses personnalités aux yeux du monde .

Why am I not scared in the morning?

Il ne se laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois .

I don't hear those voices calling

Il ne les entendait pas, ne les entendait plus . Les médicaments avalés lui avaient fait l'effet d'une pierre dans la gorge . Car, pour la première fois, Mathieu était seul dans sa tête .

I must have kicked them out

I must have kicked them out

Il regrettait ces fois où il avait crié sur le Geek, où il avait exigé trop de choses du Panda, où il avait ignoré le Prof, où il avait empêché le Patron de revenir après avoir traumatisé le gamer, où il avait rabaissé la Fille, où il avait insulté le Hippie ... Il s'en voulait vraiment .

I swear I heard demons yelling

Il était désormais seul avec lui-même, il avait peur . Sans ses personnalités pour le soutenir, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps .

Those crazy words they were spelling

H-Y-P-O-C-R-I-T-E un mot, 9 lettres, beaucoup trop de remords . Il avait passé toutes ces années à prétendre se moquer de ses personnalités, ne pas en avoir besoin . Mais après une journée en leur absence, il devenait fou .

They told me I was gone

They told me I was gone

Alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux : il cria . Il cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, jusqu'à ce que toute sa rage soit partie . Il hurla à la mort, durant une bonne partie de la nuit, ignorant que ses personnalités souffraient beaucoup plus que lui .

 **Du côté des personnalités :**

Les personnalités n'en menaient pas large non plus . Le Hippie se tordait de douleur, en plein manque . La Fille pleurait dans un coin de l'esprit de Mathieu . Le Geek avait fait une véritable crise de panique quand Mathieu avait prit les cachets . Ils avaient tous eu l'impression d'être effacés, comme une vulgaire trace de crayon de papier à la gomme . Car c'était exactement ça .

Le Patron était le seul à être resté digne, lançant des remarques perverses sur tout le monde pour empêcher les autres de craquer . S'ils abandonnaient, tout serait foutu .

\- Mais fermez vos gueules, bordel ! Je vous ai déjà dit que si Mathieu vous remarquait, le plan serait foutu !

Il s'assit près des seules personnalités à être restés silencieuses . Le Panda et le Prof . Les deux profondèment plongés dans leurs pensées . Ils avaient les joues maculées de larmes et n'avaient pas bougé depuis que Mathieu avait été enlevé . La personnalité la plus jeune se tenait les genoux, et le scientifique avait posé sa bouche dans le pli de son coude pour étouffer ses pleurs .

Comme un automate, l'ursidé se leva et partit réconforter le gamer qui pleurait trop fort à son gout . Il avait été mis au courant du plan et estimait qu'il avait une petite chance de marcher . Il chantonna "Pleure pas", sans pouvoir contrôler les trémolos de sa voix, cette chanson ayant une signification bien trop importante pour lui . La Fille prit doucement la relève et l'ursidé repartit s'asseoir près de son ami qui fixait le mur d'un air absent . Ne connaissant que trop bien son ami, il savait que son esprit était entièrement tourné vers Emy, et il le laissa réfléchir, heureux de voir que les larmes s'étaient raréfiées .

Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici, pour sa santé mentale . Il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus .


	22. Allô, le SAMU ?

**Bonjour toi ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez court malheureusement ^^' Ce chapitre est accompagné de la chanson _Break My Mind_ de DAGames inspiré du jeu _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , avec la traduction française de Mia Plume ! En espérant qu'il te plaise !**

* * *

 _Forced down the reckoning,_

 _Your dreams become the sickening_

 _You thought you were alone_

 _Now they bite you to the bone !_

 _YOU SHOUT !_

 _Obligé de supposer,_

 _Tes rêves deviennent_ _dégoûtants_

 _Tu pensais que tu étais seul_

 _Maintenant ils te mordent jusqu'à l'os !_

 _TU CRIES !_

Mathieu n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il était dans cet asile, plusieurs jours qu'il était sous ces cachets qu'il détestait tant. Il rêvait de sortir d'ici, retrouver sa liberté, sa maison, Antoine, les filles... Il était seul, mais sentait leur présence, tout au fond de lui.

Comme depuis plusieurs nuit, il se mit à crier.

 _Break, break, break my mind !_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds_

 _Force my thoughts through hell and back,_

 _Or leave me alone tonight !_

 _Brises, brises, brises mon esprit !_

 _Brises le jusqu'à ce que l'histoire se déroule_

 _Forces mes pensées à travers un aller-retour pour l'enfer_

 _Ou laisses moi seul cette nuit !_

Il hurlait, encore et encore, à ne plus savoir quoi faire de cette voix. Il ne savait plus que faire, sa seule volonté était de retrouver son chez-lui, et que tout redevienne comme avant. Il avait aussi envie de revoir ses personnalités, celles qui lui avaient causé tant de problèmes et tant de bonheur à la fois...

 _Break, break, break my heart !_

 _Break me 'till I fall apart_

 _This can't be real,_

 _This can't be right !_

 _Now die inside the flammes of your fright !_

 _Brises, brises, brises mon cœur !_

 _Brises le jusqu'à ce que je m'effrondre_

 _Ça ne peut pas être réel,_

 _Ça ne peut pas être vrai !_

 _Maintenant meurs dans les flammes de ta peur !_

Il avait mal à la tête, mal au cœur, avait la tête qui tournait, criant encore et toujours. Il tomba sur le sol, presque assommé, et souffla avant de tomber dans les pommes :

« Revenez... »

 _Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane,_

 _The plush trap get impatient from overwhelmed sensation,_

 _So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain !_

 _Ta chance d'agir est courte, assez pour te rendre fou,_

 _La peluche piégée devient impatiente par la sensation d'accablement,_

 _Alors sois sûr de regarder celui sur la chaise ou le temps t'es sûrement compter !_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça t'as plu, n'oublie pas la review, et à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	23. C'est plutôt drôle, quand on y pense

Hey, ici Racoonims ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira :D

* * *

\- Emy ? J'ai oublié mon collier chez Mathieu ...

La plus jeune avait parlé prudemment, sachant que le sujet était devenu presque tabou . Sa grande sœur lui adressa un sourire, qui, Nim le savait, était factice, et lui proposa de passer le chercher durant l'après-midi . Elles savaient que la cadette irait un peu mieux après avoir retrouvé son porte-bonheur . Elles avaient obtenu un congé après qu'Emy aie cassé trois stylos en les serrant trop fort pour éviter de pleurer sur un dessin et que Nim se soit effondrée en larmes trois jours d'affilée, impossible à calmer .

Elles s'habillèrent machinalement et Emy prévint Antoine qu'elles passeraient . Elle prit le volant, ignorant les tremblements de ses mains, et se gara devant la maison du schizophrène . La plus jeune sanglota en revoyant la maison, l'aînée se retenant difficilement, et partirent sonner . Un Antoine cerné et aux yeux rougis leur ouvrit .

\- J-J'ai oublié mon collier ...

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Dans la chambre du P-Panda ...

Il hocha la tête et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ursidé . Il invita une Emy à bouts de nerfs à prendre un thé et ils s'assirent .

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Jugeant sa question maladroite, le créateur de What The Cut se contenta de touiller doucement son thé, laissant Emy se calmer .

\- Non ...

Elle explosa en sanglots, et Antoine se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux . Ses pleurs se raréfièrent et ils se rassirent, le Youtubeur tentant maladroitement de changer de sujet pour changer les idées d'Emy .

De son côté, Nim avait éclaté en sanglots devant la chambre de l'ursidé . Elle était restée la même et il ne manquait aucune affaire . Elle prit le médiator de la guitare du panda et le passa dans la chaîne de son collier ( qu'elle trouva facilement sur la table de nuit ) . Elle sécha ses larmes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, regagnant le couloir pour retrouver sa sœur, tout en serrant son pendentif entre ses mains .

Elle entra dans le salon où étaient déjà assis son aînée et Antoine, qui lui proposa du thé . Elle refusa d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur le canapé auprès de sa sœur, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, refusant de se mettre à pleurer devant Antoine et sa sœur . Tout le monde était déjà bien assez triste sans qu'elle n'en rajoute .

\- J'ai peut-être un plan pour sauver Mat' ...

\- Vas-y ?

La plus jeune l'avait interrompu . S'il y avait le moindre moyen de sauver le schizophrène, ainsi que ses personnalités (spécialement le Panda ), elle était prête à prendre des risques .

\- On a peut-être retrouvé l'adresse de son asile ...

\- C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Il faudrait que l'une d'entre vous se fasse employer là-bas, pour nous tenir au courant d'où notre ami est exactement . Et, une fois qu'on aura tous les éléments, on ira le chercher . Ils cherchent surtout des visages rassurants, et l'une de vous pourrait facilement jouer le rôle je pense .

Les sœurs se regardèrent, les deux sachant qu'Emy était la mieux placée à faire ce rôle .

\- C'est risqué ?

\- Normalement, non, je peux avoir des faux diplômes et une fausse carte d'identité facilement . Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir avant de vous lancer par contre ...

\- J'accepte .

Si l'aînée surprit Antoine, sa sœur n'en fut pas du tout étonnée . Elle s'attendait au fait que sa sœur soit volontaire . Elle tritura à nouveau son collier pendant que les plus vieux discutaient de la nouvelle identité d'Emy . Sa sœur était donc devenue Héloïse, 26 ans, diplômée en psychologie, spécialisée dans la schizophrénie . Elle tenterait de se faire engager et ferait semblant de préparer un dossier sur la schizophrénie chronique et incurable . Elle se tourna vers Nim :

\- Tu es d'accord ?

Nim hocha la tête d'un air absent et retourna à son collier . Antoine sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait prit le médiator du Panda, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elles repartirent, le cœur un peu moins lourd . Ils ne leur restait qu'à espérer .


	24. Essaye une peu d'me tuer, Doc'

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre long mais important ! En espérant qu'il te plaise, comme d'habitude ! ^^**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Ils ne leur restait qu'à espérer.

 _-Le lendemain...-_

Emy avait prit un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, ayant décidé de se décolorer totalement les cheveux, pour se les teindre en roux. Elle avait aussi envie de ne plus avoir de lunettes pendant un certain temps : elle allait adopter les lentilles de contacte. Sa sœur, elle, ne faisait pas grand chose de ses journées, triturant son collier ou le médiator du Panda. Elle lisait et relisait le message que le Panda lui avait écrit, le connaissant maintenant par cœur. Elle écoutait aussi ses chansons en boucle, les chantant à tue-tête, malgré le fait qu'elle pleure en même temps.

Revenons en à Emy : lorsqu'elle sortit de chez le coiffeur, elle était très heureuse de sa nouvelle couleur. Elle se dirigea vers la pharmacie, en vue d'acheter des lentilles de contacte.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, sa petite sœur était dans le salon. La première réaction qu'elle eu en voyant l'aînée entrer fut :

« -Ouah... Ça change beaucoup de te voir comme ça...

-Et encore, j'ai toujours mes lunettes ! »

A ces mots, elle partit dans la salle de bain, et dès qu'elle revint, sa sœur lança :

« -On ne te reconnais plus...

-C'est tout ce que je voulais, justement ! »

Emy appela ensuite Antoine, qui arriva une dizaines de minutes plus tard, avec le faux diplôme et sa nouvelle carte d'identité, faite avec la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

« -Tu as tellement changé, commença le plus grand. Je ne suis pas sûr que Mathieu te reconnaisses.

-Le principal, c'est de les faire revenir. Je sais comment on y arrivera, répondit l'aînée.

-Merci, Antoine. Sans toi, on n'aurait rien pu faire pour les aidés, ajouta la cadette.

-Sur ce, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Sa petite sœur se leva et lui fit un câlin. Elle lui dit un petit « Bonne chance », ses yeux pleins d'espoirs. Emy alla à la voiture, démarra, et alla en direction de l'asile.

 _-Une fois arrivée...-_

Après s'être garée au parking, Emy sonna à l'interphone. Elle indiqua son -faux- nom et la -fausse- raison de pourquoi elle venait. On lui ouvrit, et elle s'avança.

Lorsqu'elle entra, un gentil secrétaire lui indiqua la salle d'attente pour l'entretien d'embauche. Lorsque son -faux- nom fut appelé, elle se leva et entra dans un bureau, tremblante.

« Bonjour, Mme Fontaine. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune fille tendit son -faux- CV, et les questions commencèrent :

« -Alors... Pourquoi souhaitez-vous intégrer notre asile ?

-Eh bien... Depuis très longtemps, je suis passionnée par l'esprit humain, et les diverses maladie qu'il peut développer. La schizophrénie, notamment, m'a longtemps intriguée et fascinée. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que travailler au plus près des patients était le meilleur moyen de mieux les comprendre.

-Très intéressant... Vous m'avez l'air enthousiaste, j'aime ça. Je vois sur votre CV que vous être diplômée en psychologie ?

-Oui, j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a plusieurs années. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai travaillé dans un hôpital en tant que psychologue, mais ça ne m'allait pas, j'ai donc décidé de quitter ce travail pour venir travailler par ici, à Nantes. Votre asile est réputé pour son efficacité, et je me suis dit que travailler dans ce domaine serait une expérience très intéressante, du point de vue humain.

-Très bien. Que pensez-vous du travail en équipe ?

-Je trouve cela très important, car l'expérience des autres personnes travaillant ici pourraient m'apporter beaucoup de choses, et inversement.

-D'accord. Est-ce que cela vous dérange de travailler le weekend ?

-Non, pas du tout, je suis très centrée travail.

-Très bien. Quelle est votre principal défaut et principale qualité ?

-Mon principal défaut... J'en vois deux : je suis assez bavarde, et très perfectionniste. Et pour ma plus grande qualité... Je dirais que je suis assidue.

-Avez-vous un talent caché, peut-être ?

-On me dit assez souvent que je sais très bien écouter les gens.

-Très bien, dernière question : avez-vous des passions, ou faites vous des activités en dehors de votre vie professionnelle ?

-Une passion... J'aime beaucoup les films, de tous types, je suis un peu cinéphile. Je fais aussi du tennis depuis toute petite, avec ma famille ou mes amies.

-Très bien. »

L'entre-teneur se leva, Héloïse (Emy) fit de même. Ils se serrèrent la main, et il lui dit qu'ils avaient ses coordonnées, et qu'ils allaient très probablement la rappelée.

 _-Une fois rentrée à la maison...-_

Emy était assez contente : c'était très bien partit pour elle, et avait hâte de recevoir ce fameux coup de fil ! Sa sœur et le Youtubeur étaient heureux de la voir souriante et elle leur annonça :

« -On peut dire que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie ! Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient très probablement me rappeler !

-Ils n'ont pas cramé le faux CV ? Demanda Antoine

-Même pas ! Heureusement que j'ai fait du théâtre, apparemment j'ai été crédible !

-C'est super ! J'espère que tu vas être embauchée, grande sœur ! Dit Nim, enthousiaste. »

 _-Plusieurs jours plus tard-_

Emy était stressée : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle attendait cet appel. Elle passait ses journées scotchée à son téléphone, attendant désespérant. Sa petite sœur croisait les doigts tous les jours pour elle, voulant de tout son cœur qu'elle se fasse embauchée.

C'est alors qu'en milieu de samedi après midi, alors qu'Emy regardait la télévision en grignotant du chocolat, son téléphone sonna. Nim se précipita dans le salon, sa grande sœur ayant déjà décroché :

« Allô ? Oui, c'est moi-même... … Oh, euh d'accord... Merci beaucoup ! A lundi ! »

Elle raccrocha, et annonça à sa sœur :

« -J'ai été embauchée, je commence lundi !

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est génial, Emy !

-On va faire revenir Mathieu ! Ils vont tous revenir, tu te rends compte ?!

-J'appelle Antoine pour lui dire ! »

La cadette composa le numéro, et annonça la grande nouvelle au Youtuber. Celui-ci était également très heureux, et les sœurs firent une danse de la victoire, attendant difficilement la fin du weekend.

 _-Lundi matin...-_

Dès que le réveil d'Emy sonna, elle était en pleine forme, prête pour sa première journée de travail en tant qu'Héloïse Fontaine. Elle se prépara rapidement, mit ses lentilles de contacte, mangea un petit quelque chose, se brossa les dents et partit pour son nouveau lieu de travail.

Une fois arrivée là bas, un pass lui donnant accès à presque toutes les salles lui fut donné. Elle devait toujours l'avoir sur elle -ce qui l'arrangeait bien-. C'est le Docteur Morel qui lui expliqua son rôle dans l'asile :

« -Nous vous avons donné en responsabilité un patient que nous avons déjà eu, qui avait réussi à s'évader, mais qui est revenus depuis plusieurs semaines. Il est schizophrène, et nous espérons que vous arriverez à le soigner. Son nom est Mathieu Sommet, patient numéro 27.

-Très bien.

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne pour la première rencontre ? L'une de ses personnalités peut être très dangereuse.

-Combien en a-t-il, au juste ?

-Les anciens docteurs ayant travaillé sur son cas en ont compter 7.

-Je veux bien que vous m'accompagniez, alors. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la pièce dans laquelle était Mathieu. Emy l'ouvrit et la regarda avant d'entrer :

Le sol était blanc, tout comme les murs. Pas de fenêtres, juste un lit, des toilettes et une table avec deux chaises.

Il était allongé sur son lit, avec une camisole de force et les cheveux rasés.

Le Docteur l'aida à se lever, et le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il avait le regard vide, fixant la table. Emy s'assit en face de lui, tandis que le docteur lui parla :

« Mathieu, je te présente le nouveau Docteur qui va s'occuper de toi : Madame Héloïse Fontaine. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, levant tout doucement les yeux vers elle. Après quelques secondes, il écarquilla ses yeux, ne parlant toujours pas. Le Docteur expliqua :

« -Cela fait des jours qu'il n'a pas parlé. La nuit, en revanche, nous l'entendons fréquemment crier.

-D'accord...

-Si vous arrivez à avoir une réelle discussion avec lui, vous serez officiellement l'une des meilleures Docteurs s'étant occupée de lui. »

Mathieu fixait inlassablement la jeune fille depuis les paroles du docteur. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, laissant l'homme au crâne rasé se rallonger lentement dans son lit.

Le Docteur Morel montra le chemin à Emy vers son nouveau bureau -le numéro 27-. Elle avait deux ordinateur : l'un était éteint, et l'autre était allumé, avec une image de la chambre de Mathieu dessus. Mr. Morel expliqua :

« Sur le premier ordinateur, vous devrez écrire tous ce qu'il vous dit, toutes ces réactions, tous les petits détails de chacune de vos visites. Ils constitueront un dossier, dont les informations seront ajoutées au dossier de votre patient. Vous avez accès à toutes les autres notes des précédents Docteurs l'aillant eu comme patient. Vous êtes bien évidemment tenue au secret professionnel et serai renvoyée immédiatement si vous divulguer des informations sur votre patient. Sur ce, bon courage. »

Il quitta la pièce. Emy regarda alors tout de suite le deuxième ordinateur. Grâce à ces petits talents en informatique, elle réussi à bloquer l'image, faisant toujours avancer l'heure, comme si Mathieu ne bougeait pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa cellule, l'ouvrit, et dès que Mathieu la vit, il dit :

« -E... Emy...?

-Oui, Mathieu, c'est moi, je suis là, je vais te sortir d'ici... _On_ va te sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Prof, mais saches que tu me manques horriblement... »

Emy s'approcha de Mathieu. Celui-ci souriait. Emy sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer ici. Elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce, repartant à son bureau. Elle réactiva la caméra de la chambre de Mathieu, le surveillant. Elle alluma alors le premier ordinateur, ouvrant le dossier nommé ''Patient N°27 : Sommet''. Elle commença à écrire :

« Date : Lundi 16 octobre 2017

Aujourd'hui, je suis allée voir le patient Mathieu Sommet pour la première fois, accompagnée par le Docteur Morel. Le Patient 27 m'a regardée tristement. J'ai quitté la pièce et je suis revenue quelques minutes plus tard, seule cette fois-ci. Il m'a regardée encore une fois, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, a parlé : il m'a dit d'une voix très sincère : « Je ne les entend plus. » Je lui ait demandé de qui il parlait, et a répondu : « Le Pervers, le Panda, le Gamin... Plus aucun ne parlent... Ils ont disparus. » Je lui ait donné ses cachets qu'il a prit sans broncher. Il n'a rien ajouté d'autre et a sourit. Son été de santé à l'air de beaucoup s'améliorer.

\- Docteur Héloïse Fontaine. »

Emy passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à écrire ce résumé -bien évidemment faux- dans le but de faire croire aux médecins qu'il était soigné.

 _-Plusieurs jours plus tard...-_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'Emy se faisait passer pour Héloïse. Elle écrivait chaque jours au sujet de Mathieu, faisant croire à ses supérieurs que son état s'améliorait énormément. Elle leur faisait croire également qu'elle lui donnait ses cachets, chose qu'elle ne faisait bien évidemment pas. Elle lui parlait tous les jours, expliquant son plan. Mathieu avait décidé de coopérer, l'arrêt des cachets lui ayant fait un bien fou. Aujourd'hui, le supérieur d'Emy l'avait appelée dans son bureau. Elle s'y rendit, stressée. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit l'homme qui lui avait fait passer l'entretien d'embauche -Docteur Pierre-. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir et commença :

« -Bonjour, Mme Fontaine. Nous avons observé vos résumés par rapport au patient numéro 27, Mathieu Sommet. Nous avons remarqué qu'il a l'air de bien mieux se comporter depuis que vous êtes là. Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez fait, mais nous pensons que vous l'avez soigné. Toutes nos félicitations, vous êtes la première personne à y être arrivée. Cependant, nous allons avoir besoin d'avoir une discutions avec votre patient.

-Très bien, Monsieur. Merci beaucoup, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

-Vous êtes modeste, en plus. Il ne m'étonnerais pas que vous receviez une promotions dans les jours à venir. »

Ils se levèrent, et allèrent dans la chambre de Mathieu. Emy lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer en premier. Dès que Mathieu les aperçus, il sourit. Il était assis sur le rebord de son lit. Docteur Pierre commença :

« -Bonjour, Mr Sommet.

-Bonjour, Docteur. Bonjour, Mme Fontaine, dit-il calmement.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

-Plutôt bien, j'ai mieux dormi que les autres nuits.

-Très bien. Nous venons vous voir aujourd'hui car le Docteur Fontaine ici présente juge que vous êtes apte à sortir. Je vais alors vous poser plusieurs questions et discuter avec vous pour en juger par moi-même. Tout d'abord, savez-vous quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Si j'ai bien compté, dit-il pensivement, nous sommes le 22 ou le 23 octobre 2017, non ?

-Nous sommes lundi 23, en effet. Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes dans l'asile de Nantes.

-Très bien... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Je souffre de... De schizophrénie, et je suis ici pour me faire soigner.

-Très bon travail, patient Sommet. Vous jugez-vous toujours malade ?

-Je ne crois pas, je n'entends plus les voix. Je sais qu'elles n'étaient pas normales et qu'elles venaient de moi.

-Tout à fait. Vous étiez malade, et grâce au Docteur Fontaine, vous êtes visiblement soigné. Nous allons vous faire sortir dès ce soir. Docteur Fontaine, comme marqué dans votre contrat, vous êtes en responsabilité de ramener Mr Sommet chez lui. Normalement, vous connaissez son adresse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, Docteur. Dit la jeune fille. »

Les Docteurs quittèrent la pièce. Mr Pierre félicita Héloïse -Emy- et lui dit qu'il ne lui restait qu'à ramener le patient chez lui, ajoutant que sa journée était terminée. La jeune fille acquiesça et partit prendre ses affaires. Elle entra alors chercher Mathieu, défaisant sa camisole de force. Elle le conduisit en dehors de l'asile, le faisant monter dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Mathieu fondit en larmes : euphorie, traumatisme, peur... Toutes ces émotions mélangées... Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remercier la jeune fille. La seule chose qu'elle répondit fut :

« Fait revenir les autres, ce sera amplement suffisant. »

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Fini ! N'hésite pas à laisser une review pour nous dire ce que tu en as pensé, et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	25. Darwin serait tellement fier

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre toujours un peu tristounet, mais les prochains le seront normalement moins ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Emy se gara devant la maison et Mathieu laissa échapper des larmes de joie . Nim et Antoine se précipitèrent vers lui, en pleurs mais ravis . Emy les rejoint pour un câlin collectif et ils le laissèrent se reposer . Il avait enduré beaucoup trop de choses dans cet asile, et ne saurais jamais comment remercier Emy . Ils le laissèrent dormir pendant une bonne demie-journée . Il redescendit, le soir-même, reposé et ravi, enlaçant à nouveau ses amis .

\- Ne nous refais jamais ça, Mathieu ... S'était exclamé le présentateur de What The Cut, les yeux brillants .

Le schizophrène prit Wifi dans ses bras pendant que la cadette lui expliquait leur plan . Ils avaient retrouvé la machine créée par le scientifique pour aider les personnalités à sortir de la tête de Mathieu pour posséder leur propre corps . Il suffisait à Mathieu de poser un espèce de casque métallique sur sa tête et tout redeviendrait comme avant .

Il accepta et ils se réunirent dans le laboratoire du scientifique, impatients de revoir leurs amis . Antoine apporta un tabouret à Mathieu et Emy se chargea d'aller chercher les vêtements des personnalités, se doutant qu'elles ne sortiraient pas toutes habillées . Une fois que tout fut mis en place, Nim posa doucement le casque sur la tête du schizophrène pendant qu'Emy le reliait à une multiprise .

\- On va te demander de penser à chacune de tes personnalités, une par une . Il faut que tu te concentres, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas . Prêt ?

Il sourit à son meilleur ami et hocha la tête . Il ferma les yeux et tout le monde attendit . Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis une silhouette commença à se dessiner . Il tenta de se cacher et Nim se tourna gentiment vers lui, fixant le sol d'un air gêné .

\- Tu es le Geek ?

\- Non, je suis le Hippie .

Les sœurs se regardèrent, perplexes . L'individu s'était exprimé avec la petite voix chevrotante du Geek . Étonné, Antoine se tourna vers la personnalité pendant qu'une autre silhouette se dessinait . Emy le questionna sur son identité, se doutant qu'il devait être le Prof . Il avait la même posture que lui et s'exprima de la même façon lorsqu'il leur expliqua qu'il était le Patron .

\- Stop, stop !

Antoine enleva le casque de la tête de son ami .

\- Tu dois être trop fatigué pour ça, on réessaiera demain ...

Il fit signe aux personnalité de rentrer dans le crâne de Mathieu, ce qu'elles firent sans trop de problèmes . Nim, prise d'une impression soudaine, se tourna vers le schizophrène .

\- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

Le Youtubeur haussa les épaules, se doutant que la jeune fille ne tenterait rien de dangereux . Elle dévala les escaliers et les remonta à la vitesse de l'éclair, tendant un mug à Mathieu .

\- Si tu es comme moi, tu ne peux pas réfléchir sans café . Et vu les litres que tu t'enfilais chaque matin ...

Le schizophrène lui sourit et avala le contenu de sa tasse, l'air plus réveillé . Il fit signe à son meilleur ami de reposer le casque sur sa tête et Emy croisa les doigts . Sa cadette tritura nerveusement son pendentif .

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et une silhouette se dessina, plus rapidement qu'à leur premier essai . Il se présenta comme le Geek, et Emy se dépêcha de lui tendre son célébré t-shirt rouge, ainsi qu'un jean et une casquette . Il les enfila et se jeta dans ses bras, avant de faire de même avec Nim, émue jusqu'aux larmes .

Le second à arriver fut le Prof qui enfila rapidement sa blouse, sa chemise et son pantalon, rouge de honte . Une fois l'opération terminée, il se jeta sur sa petite amie et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- J-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ...

\- Moi aussi ...

L'aînée fit un sourire radieux à sa petite sœur, qui était impatiente de retrouver son Panda . Elle serrait le Geek en pleurs dans ses bras, lui jurant qu'il était en sécurité et que plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver . Emy était toujours dans les bras du scientifique qui avait les larmes aux yeux .

Le troisième à arriver fut le Patron qui n'était nullement gêné d'être en tenue d'Adam devant tout le monde . Il fit un clin d'œil à Antoine et enfila l'ensemble noir que lui tendait le Geek à bout de bras .

Le quatrième à apparaître se trouva être le Hippie qui se jeta dans les bras d'Emy . Il enfila à la va vite son T-Shirt et son bob, sortant rapidement de la salle à la recherche de drogue .

Nim sourit avec impatience . Elle allait enfin revoir le Panda ! Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu tenir une semaine de plus sans lui . Elle observa Mathieu se concentrer pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'il ne pose le casque en s'approchant d'elle .

\- Je suis désolé, je ne le trouve plus ... Je ne sais pas où il est, mais ...

Les yeux de la cadette se remplirent de larmes . Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Allait-il bien ? Elle sortit de la pièce en trombe, s'effondrant sur son lit en pleurant . Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée ? Elle y resta pendant toute la soirée, sa sœur étant passée la voir une bonne dizaine de fois . Le Geek l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour la calmer, et Mathieu avait tenté de la réconforter, s'en voulant un peu .

Sa sœur dormit avec le scientifique, ce dernier étant le seul pouvant l'aider à lutter contre les insomnies et sachant que la plus jeune avait besoin de rester seule . Elle passa la nuit à tripoter son pendentif en chantant à tue-tête "Pleure pas", incapable de s'endormir . Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que le Panda n'apparaisse pas .


	26. Je reviens de l'enfer

**Hey, ici Emy, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de Deux Ans ! :'( #TristesseDeLInfiniMDR  
** **Plus sérieusement, oui, il y aura une suite :3 Nous ne savons pas quand nous commencerons à la postée, mais en tous cas nous garderons ce rythme de 2 chapitres par semaines ! Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas !**

 _-D'avance désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe-_

* * *

Nim ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que le Panda n'apparaisse pas. Elle était désemparée face à cette vague de tristesse accablante. Chacun de ses jours se composaient d'Instants Panda et de pleurs. Emy faisait tout son possible pour être avec elle le plus souvent qu'elle pouvait, lui apportant ses plats préférés, et lui répétant sans cesse qu'ils allaient le retrouver et que tout allait bien se finir. Sa petite sœur tentait d'y croire, mais la petite lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond d'elle commençait à s'éteindre.

« Il ne reviendra jamais, Emy... Il m'a abandonnée... »

Elle répétait cette phrase inlassablement à sa grande sœur. Celle-ci était très inquiète pour sa cadette. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi heureuse qu'avec Maître Panda. Malgré tout, il ne semblait ne plus vouloir revenir...

Cela faisait 4 petits jours que Mathieu était rentré. 3 petits jours que Nim voyait ses frères, mais pas son petit-ami. Tout le monde y mettait pourtant du sien dans la maison, même le Patron les aidaient. Alors comme tous les jours, la cadette restait seule dans sa chambre, et comme tous les jours, tout le monde cherchait le Panda. Comme tous les jours, Mathieu mit le casque sur sa tête, essayant de le faire apparaître, sans succès...

Mathieu avait également eu le temps d'imaginer l'épisode 86 de Salut les Geeks, son séjour à l'asile l'ayant étrangement inspiré pour l'intrigue de la web-série. Alors, tristement, Emy et Antoine assistèrent au tournage, le Prof s'occupant maintenant de la caméra.

« Salut à tous et bienvenue pour cette 5ème saison de SLG ! Toute l'équipe est de retour ! Lança Mathieu. »

Le Geek entra dans le champ de la caméra, tandis que Mathieu en sortait. Au signal du Prof, le Geek fit coucou de la main en disant :

«Salut les copains !... »

Ils échangèrent de place avec le Hippie, et celui-ci lança :

« JAMBON DE BAYONNE ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas le texte original, mais le Youtubeur décida que c'était bien comme ça.

Ils continuèrent le tournage une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Ils avaient fait tous les plans, ceux en intérieur, ceux en extérieur, il ne manquait qu'une seule chose : L'Instant Panda.

Mathieu demanda en essayant de cacher sa tristesse, les mains sur la tête :

« Personne n'a vu le Panda ? J'l'ai pas croisé depuis qu'on est sortis de l'asile... »

Mathieu sortit du champ, et contrairement à ce qui était prévu, le Geek y entra, disant d'une voix apeurée :

« Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bouger vers le fond vert... »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le fond vert : en effet, il y avait quelque chose. Le siège se tourna, laissant apparaître un Maître Panda très étrange : Il avait, comme toutes les autres personnalités, les cheveux rasés, mais aussi un sourire tout tracé de rouge, comme le Joker dans _Batman_ .

Emy courut chercher sa sœur. Au moment où elles redescendirent, le Panda commença à chanter :

« Je reviens d'l'enfer, en cage depuis des mois !

Bouge de là, j'reprends ma place

Tu me reconnais ? J'suis le Panda !

Chaque jour, l'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou !

Chaque jour, j'ai demandé un peu d'bambou !

Mais non, Monsieur a prit le temps pour s'évader !

On t'as même rasé l'crâne ! T'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né !

Et tes geôliers, parlons en, une belle équipe de bras cassés !

Un vieux, une grognasse, t'aurais p't'être pu te révolter ! »

Mathieu sourit, et répondit :

« Oh la la, regardez qui voilà !

Alors l'Panda ?! Tu veux tester ton créateur ?

Tu te pensais supérieur, mais ta race est une erreur !

T'es condamné à crever, et ça essaye de faire le chaud !

Arrête de chanter, de rapper, ta place est au zoo ! Oh !

Ta donc laver ta tenue, gros !

Même en vidéo tu pues !

T'es le plus raté de tous les ursidés,

Mon tour est terminé, tu peux aller pleurer ! »

Le Panda s'énerva, s'approcha de Mathieu et leva une de ses mains griffues. Au dernier moment, Nim s'interposa, le Panda la blessant accidentellement.

Elle sentit une vive douleur à la joue, puis posa sa main dessus. Lorsqu'elle l'enleva, celle-ci était couverte de sang, le scientifique s'étant précipité dans son laboratoire chercher de quoi la soignée. Quant à Emy, elle cria le nom de sa sœur, et accourut vers elle. Lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler de sa joue, elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes d'énervement. Elle dit alors au Panda :

« On a attendu tout ce temps sur toi... POUR ÇA ?! Pour que tu blesses ma petite sœur ?! C'est ta petite amie, Maître ! Ouvre les yeux, bordel ! »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reprenant un regard moins fou. Il regarda la cadette, puis sa main, tâchée de sang.

« Oh mon dieu... Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ? »

Maître Panda avait retrouvé sa voix normale. Emy fit signe aux autres personnes de partir. Au même moment, le Prof revint et s'occupa de la joue de Nim. Il ne restait qu'elle, son petit ami, le Prof et sa sœur. Une fois la compresse bien mise sur sa joue, le scientifique et le brune partirent. Puis elle lança au Panda :

« -Tu m'abandonnes pendant plus d'une semaine, et quand tu reviens, c'est pour me faire toujours plus de mal...?

-Nim... Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal !

-Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Regarde ce que tu as failli faire à ton créateur ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Regarde ce que _tu_ t'es fait !

-C'est ça, ne répond pas ! Moi qui pensais que tu tiendrais ta promesse... Que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal !

-Nim... Puisque je te dis que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal...! »

La cadette ne répondit pas et se tourna dis aussi Panda, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Durant notre séjour à l'asile, j'ai énormément souffert... Chaque jour, je pensais à toi, à quoi tu dirais quand je reviendrais, à quoi tu penserais... Je me posais énormément de questions... La seule chose que je voulais était te revoir, bien que mon esprit ait été très endommagé... J'ai besoin d'une personne affectueuse et protectrice pour m'aider à me reconstruire, et... Tu es la personnes la mieux placée que je connaisses pour ça. Nim, je t'aime, tu es une personne formidable, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Nim se retourna, osant à peine regarder le chanteur. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant très longtemps, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la chaleur de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un peu, Maître Panda se pencha en avant, embrassant celle qui lui avait tant manqué.

C'est alors qu'Emy et le Prof entrèrent dans la pièce, souriant d'avoir enfin retrouvé le panda. Quand les deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent, il firent un câlin de groupe, faisant couler de nouvelles larmes de joies à chacun.

Quand Mathieu entra la pièce, il fut d'abord attendrit par la scène, et demanda aux sœurs et au scientifique de quitter quelques minutes la pièce, devant parler à l'ursidé. Ce fut assez dur pour Nim de quitter le chanteur après si peu de temps, mais quand on lui dit qu'elle allait le revoir juste après, elle accepta. Une fois les autres partis, il commença :

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'étais très énervé. Ensuite, n'essaye plus jamais de me faire du mal ou d'en faire à Nim -parce que sinon je sais qu'Emy va encore me passer un savon, et quand elle s'énerve, ça fait jamais du bien-. Enfin, je voulais juste m'excuser. »

Le Youtubeur ouvrit les bras, la Panda lui faisant un câlin fraternel. Mathieu dit alors autres personnes qu'ils pouvaient revenir.

Ils prirent Mathieu dans leur câlin de groupe, riant de bon cœur, heureux que tout soit redevenu comme avant.

* * *

 **Et vwala ! Pas grand chose à dire, donc tout simplement, n'oublie pas la p'tite review des familles, et à bientôt ! :D**

 **Sur ce, c'était Emy518, pour vous servir !**


	27. Reservoir Cat

**Wow, aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de Deux ans . On a beaucoup travaillé sur cette fic, et le fait que le premier "tome" soit enfin terminé nous fait un peu bizarre . J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira, et non, la fiction n'est pas terminée . Et même quand elle le sera on a des millions d'autres projets avec Emy MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *tousse* Pardon . Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du haut de la table basse, le Seigneur de la maison Sommet contemplait avec amusement ses disciples . Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, en train de le bichonner, le couvrant de caresses.

« Que sont-ils naïfs... Pensa-t-il. »

Seul le Hippie était vraiment au courant de ses plans de domination de la Terre, et le chat lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas autorisé à les dévoiler en faisant ses griffes sur son visage . Les autres, attendris, pensaient qu'il le câlinait. Lorsque le camé demanda à ce qu'on enlève le chat de son visage, Emy se fit un plaisir de le prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant le ventre. Celui-ci se mit à ronronner, frottant sa petite tête contre son bras. Il feula en direction du drogué qui s'affaissa sur un Patron dégoûté . Le Patron ... Si Mathieu n'avait pas été là, il aurait fini comme ce pauvre garçon . Le ... Geek ?

"Ils sont tellement attendris part ma seule présence... Les filles n'ont plus d'yeux que pour moi ! C'est tellement drôle de pouvoir rendre jaloux des personnes sans qu'ils ne puissent rien nous faire..."

Le Panda avait été un peu jaloux à son arrivée, étant habitué à être le seul animal de la maison, mais il avait très vite craqué . Quel faible !

Seul le Prof ne succombait pas à son adorable apparence : il était premièrement allergique à cet animal, et était persuadé qu'ils faisaient partie de la théorie du complot, appelant cet animal "créature des enfers".

Le chat passa des mains d'Emy pour aller se frotter à Mathieu, ce dernier venant d'arriver, les bras chargés de sacs de course . Grâce à ce stratagème, il allait pouvoir avoir à manger !

Mathieu, attendrit comme 90% des personnes, posa tous les sacs pour sortir de l'un d'entre eux des friandises pour chats. Il l'ouvrit et lui en donna un. Le chat le saisit et repartit sur le canapé, très vite attrapé par le petit humain au t-shirt rouge qui le serra contre lui . Très fort . Beaucoup trop fort .

Le chaton sortit ses griffes, grognant. Le jeune homme le lâcha immédiatement, grimaçant. Il aida ensuite son créateur à ranger les courses.

"Ils sont pathétiques... Comme si j'étais incassable ! Raison de plus pour avoir le plus de friandises et de câlins possibles !"

Il esquiva le Patron de près, évita de justesse un câlin de la part de Nim et se réfugia sur son coussin . Ces humains étaient si naïfs ...

Ils ne se rendent même pas compte que c'est lui le maître de cette maison ! Il se tourna sur lui même plusieurs fois, fit légèrement ses griffes sur le coussin et s'endormit doucement, sous les regards attendrit des filles.

Le Prof soupira .

\- Ce chat est vraiment stupide ...

\- C'est un chat, Prosper, et il est adorable ! s'indigna Nim .

\- Le fait qu'il soit "mignon" n'excuse pas sa stupidit...

Emy venait d'arriver derrière le Prof et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant d'éclater de rire .

\- Laisse ce pauvre chat tranquille, chou .

Il hocha la tête, petit sourire aux lèvres .

\- Emy, on peut avoir un deuxième chat ?

Le Geek la regardait avec des yeux suppliants et elle secoua la tête en souriant .

\- Non, on en a déjà bien assez d'un ! En revanche ... On peut avoir un deuxième tome de cette fanfiction si tu veux !


End file.
